Chrono Trigger Plus Two
by ModnartheJuba
Summary: The untold story of two friends of Crono and their adventures together.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fair**

Nero was waiting at the entrance to the fair grounds for his friend. Nero was about five foot eight, with short black hair with blue eyes. Nero was wearing gray shoes, white pants, a gray shirt, and a white long coat. Across Nero's back was a long spear for when he ran into monsters.

"Where is he?" Nero asked himself. Nero was pacing back and forth at the entrance of the fair.

"NERO!" a voice came from ahead of him. Nero looked ahead and saw a large man running towards him. This man was about six foot five, had short dark brown hair, black shoes, brown pants, black muscle shirt, and had a battle rod on his back.

"Albert, what took you so long?" Nero asked a little annoyed.

"Sorry man," Albert said with a smile, "some monsters slowed me down." Nero sighed.

"Some excuse that is," stated Nero with a smug tone, "monsters wouldn't slow you down that much." Albert laughed.

"You do have a point," Albert agreed with Nero, "but they did." Nero looked like he didn't care.

"That doesn't matter," Nero stated, "let's go enjoy the fair." Albert and Nero rushed to the fair and had a blast. They drank soda, tested their strength, heck they even fought a robot named Gato a few times.

"Hey," Nero and Albert overheard a conversation, "I heard that Lucca and her father have come up with another crazy invention."

"Yeah," stated another voice, "they are always trying to make new things."

"Let's go check that out," stated Nero. Albert nodded his head in agreement. Nero and Albert walked up the steps to find Lucca and her father.

"Hey Lucca," Albert greeted Lucca, "what's this invention suppose to do?" Lucca turned around really fast as if startled by a random animal.

"Nero, and Albert," Lucca said in a nervous tone, "what are you two doing here?" Nero and Albert looked stunned to hear that.

"Last time I checked," stated Nero, "we were friends. Do I have to check that out again?"

"This is no time for jokes," Lucca said in a harsh tone, "we have a situation here."

"What kind of situation?" asked Albert.

"The kind of situation that involves a person disappearing through a portal with Crono following her to rescue her," explained Lucca. Nero and Albert were at a loss of words.

"What are you talking about?" asked Nero.

"Just don't touch anything!" Lucca demanded her two friends. Feeling left out, Nero and Albert were in separate corners of the area feeling lonely. After a little while, a great big flash appeared. Nero and Albert looked and saw a strange portal appear between the two pods that Lucca made. Lucca then jumped into the portal and it closed almost immediately.

"What in the world just happened?" Albert asked in shock.

"I don't know," replied Nero, "but what are we suppose to do now?" No sooner did Nero asked that, the portal reappeared and three people emerged from it: Crono, Lucca, and a girl that neither Nero or Albert have seen before.

"We're back," Crono stated with a small shock in his voice.

"Crono," Albert and Nero said at the same time. Crono looked at his two friends and smiled.

"Nero, Albert, it's good to see you guy's again."

"What are you talking about?" asked Albert, "it hasn't been that long since we saw each other."

"It's been longer for me," stated Crono, "but Lucca can fill you in. I have to escort Marle here back home." Nero and Albert looked at the girl Crono called Marle. She had blonde hair, and wearing light blue shoes, pants, and tank top. Then Crono and Marle left. Nero and Albert followed Lucca to her house. There, she explained everything that happened: traveling to the past, changing history so that it didn't change, meeting a strange frog that could talk named Frog, meeting the king and queen, and their return trip.

"All of that happened in the short time that you were gone?" Albert asked.

"Time traveling can be very confusing," stated Lucca, "after all, we were in the past, so things that happened in the past are already done. So, appearing in an instant after many events that happened in the past or the future can easily be done." Nero and Albert started to rub their heads.

"You are hurting our brains, girl," stated Albert, "we need something that makes sense." All of a sudden, Lucca's father came rushing into the house and very short on breath.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Lucca asked with concern in her voice.

"Your friend, Crono, has been condemned to death for kidnapping the princess," Lucca's father explained quickly.

"eh?" Nero said with a very confused tone.

"I asked for something that makes sense," Albert stated with a frustrated tone, "and I get Crono being condemned as a criminal for a crime that he didn't why in the world am I complaining about this? Let's go bust him out of jail then." Albert stood up and grabbed his battle rod off of his back.

"Now, that makes sense," Nero said as he took his spear off of his back. Lucca sighed as she took out a gun and nodded her head.

__________________________________________

So, Crono is a criminal for a crime that he didn't do.

Nero, Albert, and Lucca have to bust him out of jail by sneaking into the castle and possibly having to fight guards.

Sounds like a fun party.

Find out what happens next in. . . .

Chrono Trigger

Plus Two

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Jail Break**

Nero, Albert, and Lucca went through forest surrounding the castle. All three of them were at the entrance of the castle.

"So," Nero whispered, "what do we do?"

"We are here to break Crono out of jail," Albert explained in a whisper.

"I know," Nero replied quietly, "but how are we going to do it?"

"Follow me," Lucca whispered. Lucca entered the castle with Nero and Albert right behind her. They all walked casually past the guards who stared at them.

"Do I have something on my face?" Nero asked one of the guards.

"No," replied the guard.

"Oh, thank goodness," replied Nero. Lucca, Albert, and Nero just walked by the guards without further incident. When the three of them arrived at the entrance to the jail, the supervisor wasn't so friendly.

"What are you three doing here?" asked the supervisor. Albert walked up the supervisor and smiled.

"Oh nothing really, just busting our friend out of jail."

"WHAT?!" yelled the supervisor. Before the supervisor could make anymore noise, Albert took his battle rod off of his back and smacked the supervisor in the gut. He passed out in a matter of seconds.

"That was easier than I thought," stated Albert. Nero took out his spear and checked the door to the dungeon. There were two guards there looking at each other. Nero quickly charged at them and took them out with a single blow with his spear each. Nero motioned Lucca and Albert to move forward, and both of them did. Then, all three of them descended the stairs that lead to darkness. Down in the dungeon, it was cold and wet and very lonely.

"So," stated Albert, "how do we find Crono?"

"We start looking," Nero stated coldly.

"He might be in the lower levels for the so-called crime that he did," explained Lucca. Nero and Albert nodded their heads and began the search. All three of them stuck together, and took out any guards that stood in their way. Not too long since they started their search, all three found the execution area.

"I hope that he isn't here," Albert said breaking the silence. Nero went inside to see if Crono was inside. Crono wasn't but there was another man in there. He was ready to be killed by the guillotine.

"Please help me," pleaded the man. Nero set him free.

"You should get out of here as soon as possible," suggested Nero. The man nodded his head and ran off. Nero searched the rest of the area but no Crono.

"That's good," said Albert, "that means that he is still in his cell." Lucca, Albert, and Nero kept going looking for Crono.

"Halt," shouted a guard ahead of them, "you aren't suppose to be here."

"Well, neither is someone else," Albert said with a smug tone, "that's why we are busting him out of here." Albert rushed the guard and smacked him across the chest with his battle rod. The guard flew into a wall and fell to the ground unconscious.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked another guard that was rushing at them. Nero charged right back and cut the guard down with his spear. Lucca, Albert, and Nero looked into the cell that was near them and smiled. There was Crono, a little beaten up, but still it was Crono.

"Thanks for coming guys," Crono thanked them as soon as he saw them. Nero flipped the nearby switch to open the cell door.

"Now then," Nero said as he tossed Crono a katana, "lets get out of here." Crono nodded his head. Lucca, Nero, Albert, and Crono started to make their way back through the dungeon and finally reached the supervisor's office.

"We are almost out of here," stated Nero.

"Yes," Lucca agreed, "but getting through the rest of the castle will be tricky."

"You are right," stated Albert, "except we can easily smash our way through." Nero then noticed something next to the supervisor. He went over and took a quick glance at it.

"This isn't the time for looking at someone's diary Nero," explained Lucca. Nero put it down and shrugged his shoulders. Then, the four of them went up the stairs and started to cross the bridge, but they heard something.

"What was that?" asked Albert.

"I don't know," replied Crono, "but I don't like it."

"I second that," Nero agreed with Crono. Then, a beast made out of metal appeared in front of them. It looked like a wingless dragon.

"GO DRAGON TANK!" demanded the chancellor, "CRUSH THESE REBELS!" Nero smiled and turned to Albert.

"Can you take out its head?"

"Why?" asked Albert.

"Because if we can't take out the head," explained Nero, "then it will keep repairing itself." Albert smiled.

"Yup, that heads got to go." Albert charged at the Dragon Tank, the tank shot fireballs at Albert, but he simply jumped over them. Albert then jumped into the air with all his might. When he started to descend, he readied his battle rod to slam it onto the tank's head. When he was close enough, Albert brought down his battle rod on top of the tanks head and smashed it to pieces. Nero then charged at the tank and cut off the wheel using his spear.

"Crono, finish it," Nero said as he stepped back. Crono jumped onto the back of the tank and jabbed his katana into the machine. Crono must of it something because the tank looked like it was ready to explode. Lucca, Albert, Nero, and Crono backed away from the tank.

"FIX THE TANK!" ordered the chancellor. However, the tank exploded and destroyed part of the bridge. Lucky for Crono and his friends, the chancellor and two soldiers made a bridge for them. Crono, Lucca, Albert, and Nero quickly walked across their backs and left the prison area. Running with all of their might, they made a break for the main gate. Only to be surrounded by soldiers.

"This isn't good," stated Nero holding his spear in a battle position.

"Stop this at once!" an order was barked from a familiar voice. Crono, Lucca, Albert, and Nero looked and saw Marle dressed like a princess.

"Princess Nadia, this man is. . ." stated one soldier.

"Are you unable to follow my orders?" Marle asked sarcastically. The soldiers took it serious.

"ENOUGH!" shouted the chancellor's voice, "Listen to your king!" Then, the king himself appeared.

"Father," Marle said in a sad tone.

"Enough of these games Nadia," stated the king, "the throne comes before personal desires."

"Just because I have a title doesn't mean I am not going to be a person," replied Marle.

"You pick up strange things traveling outside," stated the king with a confused look on his face.

"I don't 'pick up' anything," replied Marle, "it's called common sense."

"Princess," the king said in a state of shock.

"I can't stand you, I'm leaving," Marle said as she quickly threw off her royal dress and was back in the attire that Nero and Albert first saw her in. "Let's get out of here." Marle then guided Crono, Lucca, Albert, and Nero out of the castle.

"Don't just stand there," barked the chancellor, "after them!" The soldiers listened and chased after them. The group made it to the forest, but soldiers blocked the way back to town. So, they picked a different way that ended in a dead end.

"This would be a bad situation," explained Albert.

"No kidding," replied Nero. Lucca was looking at something.

"A gate." Nero and Albert looked at what she was looking at and they saw the same thing at the fair grounds from which Crono, Lucca, and Marle magically appeared from.

"So, how do we open it?" asked Albert.

"Well," Lucca started to explain as she took out some sort of object. It was a golden spiky ball on top of a blue stick. Albert took it from Lucca.

"So, is this it?"

"Yes, but. . . ."

"No time," Nero interrupted Lucca, "Albert, open that gate." Albert held the object near the gate and it opened. Nero then pushed Crono, Marle, and Lucca into the gate. As soon as he did that, it closed.

"Why do these things close so fast?" asked Albert.

"No time," stated Nero, "open it again." Albert did what Nero told him to and opened the gate. As soon as it was open, Nero and Albert jumped through. In a matter of seconds, they were in a room with Crono, Marle, and Lucca. It was a small room that seemed pretty advance.

"Well, we managed to get away," stated Albert. Lucca then took the object back from Albert.

"Don't ever do that again."

"No promises," replied Albert. Everyone took a look around and found two doors. One was blocked but the other one wasn't. With the direction obvious, Crono, Marle, Lucca, Albert, and Nero walked outside to find a desolate wasteland. There was no sun to shine, now fields of green, only darkness and wrecked land.

"And I thought my closet was a mess," joked Nero.

"It is," replied Albert, "which means that we got sucked into the world of your closet."

"Guys," Crono said with a serious tone, "not now." Nero and Albert took another look around and saw that this was serious. Nero and Albert nodded their heads. The group looked ahead and saw a structure in the distance.

"I say we check that out first," suggested Nero. Everyone else nodded their heads. Crono, Marle, Lucca, Albert, and Nero started towards the structure to find out where they are.

________________________

Well, breaking Crono out of jail worked out well.

Now, the group is in an unknown world that is messier than Nero's closet.

Will our hero's get back home?

Find out in the next chapter of . . . .

Chrono Trigger

Plus Two

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Wasteland**

It didn't take long for Crono, Lucca, Marle, Albert, and Nero to reach to structure that was in the distance. When the group walked in, they saw people dressed liked they were homeless as well as looking like they haven't had a decent meal in a long time.

"What is this place?" Nero asked one of the people.

"This is Trann Dome," the man weakly replied.

"Trann Dome?" Albert stated in a confused tone, "where is Truce Village?"

"Truce Dome?" asked the man, "never heard of it." Albert sighed.

"Is there any other place that we can go?" asked Lucca.

"Arris Dome," replied a woman. Crono, Lucca, Marle, Albert, and Nero looked over at the woman.

"Arris Dome?" Crono asked with a confused tone.

"Yeah," the woman replied, "but you have to cross Lab 16 to get there." All the other people seemed to shutter when they heard that name.

"Guys," Nero whispered to everyone else in the group, "lets back to the gate and decide what do to." Crono, Lucca, Marle, and Albert nodded their heads. Once they arrived at the gate, everyone sat down.

"We already know that going back the way we came is out," explained Lucca. Everyone else nodded their heads.

"So, that really leaves our only option to be crossing Lab 16," stated Crono. Everyone nodded their heads again.

"But the question is," stated Albert, "do we leave right away or rest first." Everyone was silent.

"Some rest would be nice," suggested Marle.

"Then we should rest and head out when we are rested," Crono stated proudly like a leader, "that way we will be fully energized for the trip." Everyone nodded their heads and laid down to rest. It seemed that everyone was tired. After awhile, everyone woke up from their naps.

"Okay," stated Nero, "I just want to do one thing before we leave here." Everyone looked at Nero. "How come you didn't tell Albert and I that you were Princess Nadia?" Marle was at a loss of words.

"Does that matter now?" asked Crono, "the important thing it to get back to our own time or world." Nero thought about it and nodded his head.

"I am going to want an answer later though." Marle smiled.

"Okay."

"Let's get moving to Lab 16 then," Albert said impatiently. Crono, Lucca, Marle, Albert, and Nero left the area and headed north to Lab 16. Once there, all of them saw wrecked buildings and ruins of the place that was before here. There were giant rats crawling all over the place. As well as, giant moving flowers from place to place.

"Let's get through the area with little to no contact with these creatures," Crono stated. Everyone nodded their heads but took out their weapons. The group did have to fight a little but nothing extremely major. The group then entered the nearest structure and entered it.

"So, do you think this is Arris Dome?" asked Nero.

"Lets go and ask someone," stated Crono as he went deeper into the dome. Crono, Lucca, Marle, Albert, and Nero went deeper inside and found some more people looking like the people that they met in the previous dome.

"Where did you people come from?" asked an old man.

"The labs in the west," stated Lucca.

"Did you hear that?" asked the old man. Everyone was buzzing with the news about the group coming from the labs in the west.

"I don't really see the big deal," Albert whispered to Nero. Nero nodded his head. Nero then turned around and saw a hole that had a ladder in it.

"Say," Nero said turning to the old man, "what's down there?"

"The food storage place and the info center," replied the old man, "but no one that has ever gone down there has ever returned." Crono, Lucca, Marle, Albert, and Nero looked serious.

"The info center could prove useful," stated Lucca, "we might want to check it out."

"We'll also grab some food for you guys," Albert promised everyone in the room. Nero then jumped down the hole to investigate what was down in the hole. After a few seconds Nero called for his friends. One at a time: Crono, Lucca, Marle, and Albert came down the ladder. One way was blocked but a different way was free. The group went to other way to find that they had to walk on steel beams to continue. Crono went first, followed by Marle, then Lucca, next was Albert, and finally Nero bringing up the rear. The group also found a statue, but they ignored it. Finally, everyone reached the end.

"Okay then," Nero whispered, "now let's get off of these steel beams." As soon as Nero was done talking, an alarm went off. Nero lost his balance by this surprise and fell off the steel beams and fell to the floor below.

******

An alarm sounded as soon as Crono, Lucca, Marle, and Albert entered the next room. Albert looked back they way that they came and saw Nero loose his balance and fell to the floor below. Albert couldn't get there in time, but he heard something slam to the ground behind him. Albert turned around and found a metal monster, it wasn't like anything that he had seen before.

"What are we going to do?" asked Marle as she fire some arrows with her crossbow.

"SMASH IT!" shouted Albert as he started to charge at the monster. Then, two more metal monsters appeared but they were smaller. Albert raised his battle rod and slammed it into the giant monster. As soon as the attack hit, one of the smaller monsters fired a beam at Albert. Albert managed to dodge the attack.

"It seems that those smaller creatures attack you if you attack the big one," Lucca explained quickly and then fired her gun at the one of the smaller ones. The attack it the smaller creature and it was destroyed. Marle then ran towards the other one and jumped into the air. She smacked it with the butt of her weapon towards the ground. Albert was in position and was ready for the creature. As soon as it was in the right spot, Albert shouted,

"BASH!" Albert swung his battle rod horizontal and sent the small metal creature flying like a baseball towards the wall. It was smashed to pieces instantly. Crono then charged at the giant monster and started spinning.

"CYCLONE!" shouted Crono as he spun around and around at great speeds. When Crono's katana touched the metal creature, the metal plating was cut and Crono cut the giant metal monster in half, vertically. The giant creature split and exploded before it even touched the ground. Crono sheathed his katana and turned to Marle, Lucca, and Albert.

"Are you guys okay?" Everyone gave Crono the thumb's up signal.

"What about Nero?" asked Albert.

"Lets see what's ahead then look for him," suggested Lucca. Albert was a little hesitant but nodded his head slowly.

******

Nero landed on the floor below with a great big thud. Not only did his butt hurt, but also his head.

"That wasn't pleasant," Nero said to no one. Nero looked around and next to him was a door. "This might lead me back up to the others," Nero said to no one again. Nero then opened the door, and was stunned at what he had found. It was a large screen and keyboard on a different panel. Too stunned to say anything, Nero looked around to see if he can figure out anything. However, Nero didn't know anything about technology and couldn't figure anything out.

"I'll just wait for the others," Nero said as he put his hand on the panel and accidentally pushed a button. The screen lit up and writing appeared. " '1999 A.D. the recording of the Day of Lavos.'" The picture first show green fields and happy people, but that soon changed. The earth started to shake, and the sky grew dark. Then, cracks began to show up in a specific spot in the ground. The earth shot up and something emerged from the earth. Nero stared at it intensely and knew that this thing was evil. It shot spines up to the heavens and came crashing down with a powerful force. As the spines came down, the picture began to fade from the screen. When the screen went blank, Nero sat down on the floor in a state of shock. For he knew, what this showed.

"We aren't in another world, we are in the future of our world." Nero silently stared at the screen a little terrified at what he had just seen wishing that this whole thing was a nightmare.

________________________________________________

Well, it's good that Nero isn't hurt, but his discovery leaves him in a small state of shock.

Crono and the others fight off a giant metal monster to see if there is food on the other side.

Will the group get reunited?

Find out in the next chapter of . . . .

Chrono Trigger

Plus Two

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Finding the Way**

After beating the metal monster, finding all the food was rotten, finding a note telling about a rat, catching the rat and learning the secret; Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Albert got access to the lower levels where Nero fell down to.

"So, where do you think he landed?" asked Albert.

"I am not sure," stated Crono, "but I did see a door down here. Not that one though." Crono pointed to a door in there way.

"Well, if he is still down here," stated Lucca, "he might have found the info center."

"The old man did say that there was a info center down here," stated Marle.

"True," Albert agreed, "Nero might have looked for that and found it. He might be there now." Everyone nodded their heads. The group then head out looking for Nero. There were other metal creatures in their way; however, the group easily dispatched them. After a little while, the group found the door that Crono was talking about.

"Well, there is a chance that this is the info center," stated Lucca. Albert slowly opened the door with his battle rod ready to smash anything that he didn't recognize. Albert then saw a large screen of some sorts and a panel in front of it. He also saw Nero sitting in a corner.

"Nero!" Albert said loudly. Nero looked up and smiled. Nero stood up and walked over to the others.

"Hey guys," Nero said happily, "are you guys okay?" Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Albert laughed.

"That is our line," stated Crono. Nero nodded and looked at the panel.

"Lucca, you should be able to find another gate with this stuff." Lucca ran over to the panel and started to fiddle with it. In no time at all, Lucca found another gate.

"It's at Proto Dome to the east of here," explained Lucca.

"Way to go Lucca," Marle cheered for Lucca, "I think you can do anything with this thing." Nero noticed that Marle was walking over to a certain button.

"Marle," Nero said with a depressed voice, "don't push that button." Marle and the others looked at Nero with confused looks on their faces.

"Why?" asked Albert. Nero sighed.

"You don't want to know."

"Oh come on," Marle complained, "how bad can it be?" Marle pushed the button and the video that Nero saw played again. Nero looked away for he didn't want to watch it again. After it was done, everyone stared at Nero.

"Did you see this?" asked Crono. Nero slowly nodded his head.

"You know that means that we are in the future," stated Nero.

"NO!" shouted Marle, "This can't be the way the world ends." Marle fell to her knees.

"Well," stated Albert, "I hate being the bearer of bad news Marle, but it looks like this is the way the world ends."

"No, there is a way," Marle said with excitement, "there is a way to change this. Crono and Lucca changed history so that I can live. All we have to do is beat Lavos and the future will be saved." Everyone was silent.

"Well, I suppose we should," stated Lucca.

"Yeah!" shouted Albert, "we know the truth, so it is up to us to do something about it."

"And you know that I don't want to sit on the sidelines," stated Nero. Everyone turned to Crono to hear what his decision will be.

"Well Crono," Marle said impatiently.

"Maybe together," stated Crono, "we might stand a chance. I believe that together we can stop this monstrosity." Everyone cheered.

"Now then," stated Lucca, "let's head to Proto Dome." Everyone cheered as they all head back up to the upper levels. Once there, everyone explained about only finding a seed in the food storage. Giving the people the seed and receiving a bike key from the old man: Crono, Marle, Lucca, Albert, and Nero went on their way. Using the jet bike to get across Lab 32, the group makes it to Proto Dome.

"Well, we are almost out of here," Nero stated happily. The group entered Proto Dome and found their way was blocked.

"This is great," stated Albert, "the door won't open." Albert was using all of his might to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. There was another metal creature in front of the door, but it was inactive.

"Hmm, this is fascinating," Lucca started to examine the creature, "I think I can fix it." Everyone else was shocked, and before anyone could object, Lucca started working on the creature. Everyone was getting hungry, but lucky for them, Nero had brought some meat and cheese sandwiches for everyone.

"I know it isn't a meal, but it should last until we are back home," Nero said with a smile before taking a bite of his sandwich. Nero had only brought five sandwiches with him, meaning one for each person. After a long time, Lucca finally finished the repairs on the robot and activated it. The robot came to life and stared at everyone in the room.

"Good morning," Marle said cheerfully.

"G-good morning mistress," the robot stated in a robotic voice, "how may I serve you?"

"I'm not your mistress," explained Marle, "I'm Marle." Marle turned to Crono, Albert, and Nero, "This is Crono, Albert, and Nero." Marle then turned to Lucca. "And this is Lucca. She is the one who repaired you."

"Understood," the robot said bowing to Lucca, "Miss Lucca fixed me."

"Please, just call me Lucca," Lucca pleaded to the robot.

"I couldn't," explained the robot, "that would be rude."

"I can't stand formal titles, makes my skin crawl," explained Lucca.

"Understood Lucca," stated the robot. Because the group felt like they could trust the robot they explain the situation to the robot.

"So, what's your name?" asked Marle. The robot's eyes gleamed.

"My serial number is R-66Y," stated the robot.

"You know," stated Albert, "that's fine in all but how about Robo instead." Everyone else, including Robo, agreed.

"So, you are trying to get trough this door," stated Robo.

"Yes," Crono replied quickly. Robo went up to the door and examined it for a few seconds.

"It's power supply is off," explained Robo, "if we go to the factory to the north we can turn to the power back on."

"Can you really do that?" asked Nero.

"You fixed me, so it's my turn to help," replied Robo, "but the power won't be online for long. We should split into two teams of three."

"Okay," Crono stated, "I'll go with Robo and Marle. Lucca you stay here with Nero and Albert to open the door when the time comes." Everyone nodded their heads. Crono, Robo, and Marle set off to the factory in the north while; Nero, Albert, and Lucca stayed behind to open the door when the power came on.

_______________________________________________________________

So close to going home and yet so far off.

Will Crono, Robo, and Marle be able to turn on the power?

Will everything turn out okay?

Find out in the next chapter of. . .

Chrono Trigger

Plus Two

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Past Story**

Crono, Lucca, and Robo left to go turn on the generator, leaving: Marle, Albert, and Nero behind to open the door when the time came. Marle paced back and forth with nothing to do.

"You need to settle down Marle," explained Nero, "they will activate that generator."

"I know," Marle agreed with Nero, "but there is nothing to do. What, I know." Albert and Nero looked at Marle who sat down in front of them. "How did the two of you meet Crono?" Nero and Albert looked at each other and smiled.

"That's quiet a story to tell," explained Albert, "but we will do our best. First off, Nero and I aren't childhood friends." Marle seemed confused.

"Yeah, I think we've known each other for about five years?" thought Nero.

"Sounds right," Albert agreed with Nero, "and we have known Crono and Lucca for about three years." Albert looked up to the ceiling. "Also we don't come from the same town."

"This knucklehead comes from Chora," explained Nero, "I come from Porre."

"How did you guy's end up in Truce?" Marle asked with great excitement.

"We are getting there," explained Albert, "I arrived in Porre on a ship. By chance, Nero was chasing after a guy who stole something from him."

"Yeah," agreed Nero, "then this brute comes along and smacks him once with that battle rod of his and it was over."

"What did he steal from you?" asked Marle.

"Twenty gold, my last twenty gold," explained Nero.

"Yeah, I felt sorry for him and gave him some more," Albert added. Nero nodded his head.

"Then I ended up helping him," added Nero, "I was wondering through the wilderness when I found Albert fighting off monsters." Albert smiled.

"Yeah, I was outnumbered. Then he showed up and we easily took care of the monsters."

"I see," Marle said thinking about this new information, "how about meeting up with Crono and Lucca." Nero and Albert smiled.

Flashback

"How long do you plan on following me?" Albert asked the young warrior named Nero.

"First off, not following," Nero said as they traveled through a desert, "second, you might get into trouble again."

"Please," complained Albert, "that was a fluke. I don't have trouble dealing with monsters."

"Everyone has their limits," Nero pointed out, "you shouldn't go above them." Albert laughed.

"Please, I have no limits." Nero smiled.

"I once thought that to, until the day I lost." Albert stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly.

"Lost what?"

"Someone important to me," explained Nero.

"You don't seemed that destroyed about it," Albert stated while continued to move.

"It happened two years ago," explained Nero, "most wounds heal over time." Albert seemed surprised that this kid had such knowledge.

"I know that I do have limits," Albert said calmly, "but if I don't ascend past them, then I will never achieve my dream."

"What's your dream?" Nero asked immediately.

"Private," explained Albert, "and not to be known by a kid like you."

"Your not much older than me by the looks of it," Nero pointed out. Albert chuckled. After crossing the bridge, everything still seemed peaceful.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"What was that?" asked Albert.

"A scream of someone in trouble," Nero joked. Albert ran off towards the sound without hesitation. There he found a girl dressed weird in trouble.

"Hang on!" Albert shouted as he brought out his battle rod. The monster attacking her looked like a scorpion, only several times bigger. Albert charged at it; however, he just as quick jumped back to avoid it's tail stinger slam into the ground.

"Help me!" the girl shouted.

"Run!" Albert shouted back. The scorpion launched another attack, and Albert was able to dodge it again. The scorpion turned it's head and stared at the girl.

"AAAAHHHH!" she screamed again. Nero finally caught up, and lunged his spear into the tail of the scorpion. The scorpion flailed about and knocked Nero off.

"Man," Nero said as he stood up, "this is going to be a problem."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Albert said rushed, "so, how do you propose we cut that tail?" All of a sudden, a figure appeared as if out of nowhere and sliced the tail clean off. Nero didn't want to waste this chance.

"JUMP!" he shouted before jumping high into the air. Soon afterwards, Nero slammed his spear into the scorpion's back. The scorpion started to flail about trying to get the source of it's pain. Albert saw that the scorpion raised it's claws, leaving its head exposed.

"SMASH!" Albert shouted before slamming his battle rod into the skull of the scorpion. Nero jumped off and landed behind Albert, and the scorpion had been killed.

"That's what I call team work," Nero said to celebrate their victory.

"Thank you for saving my friend," the young warrior thanked Nero and Albert. Nero and Albert turned to their ally to see that he had a katana and spiky red hair.

"No problem," Albert returned the warriors thanks, "who are you? You are skilled with that katana." The warrior smiled.

"I am Crono, and you are?"

Flashback over

"That's how we met," Albert said to finish the story.

"That's incredible," Marle said in amazement, "you guys all met through battle?" Nero nodded his head.

"Yup, and we have learn a lot from each other."

"Like what?" asked Marle. Nero and Albert looked at each other then quickly back at Marle.

"We hate scorpions," both Nero and Albert said at the same time. Marle laughed. The door to the gate flashed and Nero quickly got up and opened the door.

"We're set," Nero stated, "all we have to do is wait for the others." Marle and Albert nodded their heads and waited for their friends to return.

___________________________________

So, the story of how Crono, Lucca, Nero, and Albert met has been revealed.

And the door to the gate has been opened.

What will happen next?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Chrono Trigger

Plus Two

Please review

Author's Note:

Sorry about the length, its just some kid or something kept pestering me on Youtube to tell the tale of how these guys met. Actually, the whole story really is there, but still sorry about the length.

Hope you guy's enjoy my stories. Later


	6. Chapter 6

**New Powers**

Crono and Lucca came back with a badly beaten up Robo. Lucca started to fix him up, which left nothing for the others to do. Well, except for waiting. After awhile, Robo was as good as new.

"Good morning everyone," Robo greeted everyone in the room.

"He's all better," Marle as she jumped for joy, "Lucca, you're incredible."

"I just hope I won't have to do that again," Lucca said with exhaustion in her voice.

"Lucca," Robo stated, "I decided that I want to come with you."

"What?" asked Lucca.

"That sounds good to me," stated Albert.

"I'm with him," agreed Nero, "after all, having him on our side would be handy."

"You're right," Lucca agreed, "alright then, lets go. The Gate is up ahead." Crono, Marle, Lucca, Albert, Nero, and Robo walked into the next room. Lucca activated the Gate and all six stepped into it. Soon, they all arrived at a very bleak place. There was nothing around them except for the street like place that they were at. It had some shining pillars as well.

"Where are we?" asked Robo.

"I am not sure," replied Lucca.

"Yeah," stated Nero, "time travel can get confusing." Suddenly, they all heard snoring. All six members of the group walked towards the source of the snoring to find an old gentleman. He suddenly woke up.

"Oh," the old man said as he woke up, "more guests."

"Guests?" asked Albert.

"Yes," stated the old man, "welcome to the End of Time."

"End of Time?" asked Marle.

"When three or more beings step into a time gate," explained the old man, "they are all transported to the place that has the least amount of interference. Which is here at the End of Time."

"So," Crono stated, "you are saying the three of us most remain here."

"Correct," replied the old man.

"Well then," stated Nero proudly, "I say its time to choose a leader for this crew of ours." Everyone turned to Nero.

"Do you have someone in mind?" asked Albert, posing a little.

"Yeah and it's not you," Nero sneered at Albert, "it's Crono." Crono seemed shocked.

"Me?"

"Yeah," Albert said while thinking, "he does seem more the type to lead."

"I agree," Marle said jumping for joy.

"I guess it's decided," Lucca said adjusting her glasses.

"Crono is leader," Robo stated, "memory successfully stored." Crono sighed.

"You guy's are going to be the end of me."

"But before you decide on a party," the old man suggested, "go through the door behind me." Everyone looked behind them to see a door. Crono nodded his head and entered the door first. Then: Nero, Albert, Marle, Lucca, and Robo entered after him. They found Crono staring at a little fur ball with arms and a face.

"What the hell is that?" asked Nero.

"Hey!" shouted the creature, "watch your mouth. I am Spekkio, Master of War."

"You're a fur ball," stated Albert.

"eh," replied Spekkio, "well that is partially your fault. If you are strong, I look strong. Same thing about weak."

"Are you saying we are weaklings?" Albert asked angrily.

"However," stated Spekkio, "you all have strong spirits. Which is why that old geezer let you in. You all, except your toy over there, can use magic."

"Magic?" Crono, Marle, Lucca, Albert, and Nero said together.

"Toy?" Robo said with a confused robotic voice.

"Yes," replied Spekkio, "the one with punk hairdo, your magic is lighting." Suddenly, Crono started to glow with lighting.

"Such power," Crono said in amazement.

"The one with the ponytail has water," stated Spekkio, "well, more specific you have ice." Marle started to glow with an chilling aura.

"Wow," she said.

"You with the glasses," continued Spekkio, "you're fire." Lucca glowed a fiery red.

"Such power existed?" she asked in confusion.

"Mr. Muscles over there," Spekkio said while looking at Albert, "you have earth." Albert started to glow with a earthly aura.

"HOLY CRAP!" shouted Albert.

"Finally, the one with the white coat," Spekkio said while looking at Nero, "you're wind." Nero felt a swirling wind around him.

". . . ." he was speechless.

"Now then," stated Spekkio, "try them out." Everyone but Robo nodded their heads.

"Lighting!" shouted Crono. Energy went up into the air and came down to strike Spekkio.

"Fire!" Lucca shouted. She formed a fireball and tossed it at Spekkio.

"Ice!" shouted Marle. She sent a small line of ice that engulfed Spekkio once it made contact.

"Earth!" Albert shouted. He slammed the ground with his battle rod and a chunk of earth flew at Spekkio.

"Wind!" shouted Nero. A small but sharp gust of wind came from him and flew at Spekkio.

"Very good," stated Spekkio, "also I should mention. Your toy's laser count as shadow type damage just so you know." Everyone nodded their heads and thanked him for their new powers. Crono now had a decision to make, who was staying here for now.

"I'll take Lucca and Marle with me," Crono finally said. Lucca and Marle walked next to Crono.

"See you in a little bit," Nero said with a smile. Crono, Lucca, and Marle went to a pillar of light and disappeared.

"When do you think they will be back?" asked Albert. Crono, Lucca, and Marle suddenly appeared.

"In a little bit," Nero joked.

___________________________________

With these new powers, how far will our heroes go?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Chrono Trigger

Plus Two

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Dreamstone**

Crono had explained everything that he, Lucca, and Marle went through. The Heckran Cave, finding out about Magus and Lavos, Finding the first and second pieces Masamune, and finally finding out what they needed to do to fix the sword.

"I see," Nero said after absorbing the information, "so we need to find something called the Dreamstone in order to repair the Masamune."

"Without that sword," added Albert, "we can't fight Magus."

"Correct," Crono confirmed the information, "that is the sum of it."

"Well then," stated Nero, "how about Albert and I come with you this time."

"Yeah," Albert said with excitement, "I want to try out these new powers." Crono sighed.

"Alright, I think Lucca and Marle could use a break anyway." Nero and Albert jumped into the air.

"Hell yes!" shouted Albert.

"Let's go," Nero said with enthusiasm.

"But we don't know where to go," stated Crono.

"That's easy," state Nero, "we go as far back as we can and see if we can find it."

"Crono," Marle said softly, "that does make sense." Crono laughed.

"You're right," he agreed, "let's go." Crono, Albert, and Nero entered through a Gate that was the farthest away from their home time. Once they arrived, the group fell down. Once they landed, they all saw strange creatures.

"What the hell?" asked Albert. Suddenly, the creatures attacked. There were five of the creatures. Nero charged in with his spear and easily killed one of them. Albert, not wanting to fall behind Nero, used his battle rod to kill two of them. He hit one in the head that sent it flying back into another one that made them both slammed into a rock wall. Then, some rocks fell on top of them, burying them. Crono dispatched the last two with ease with his katana.

"Well that was easy," stated Nero. Suddenly, eight more creatures appeared.

"You had to open your big mouth, didn't you?" asked Albert a little annoyed. Suddenly, a woman showed up and took care of four of the creatures. Leaving four for the group. However, those creatures didn't stand a chance against them. The woman appeared again. She had long thick blonde hair, wearing purplish cloths to cover her crotch, and breasts. She also had a scarf of the same cloth.

"She doesn't seem happy to see us," Nero said in a battle stance. The woman suddenly charged at Crono; however, Crono easily fended off her attack.

"You strong," the woman said happily, "me like strong men. What name?" Crono seemed a little confused.

"Crono," he finally replied.

"Crono?" the woman asked, "Crono strong name. Me Ayla."

"Nice to meet you," stated Nero, "I'm Nero."

"Albert is my name," Albert said.

"You all strong," Ayla stated, "me like strong people. Men and Women. Where are from?" Crono, Nero, and Albert stared at each other.

"How the hell are we going to explain this to her?" asked Albert.

"Don't know," replied Nero.

"Forget now," stated Ayla, "come to village. Sing, dance and eat."

"Sorry Ayla," apologized Crono, "we are looking for some Dreamstone."

"Stone?" she asked, "plenty stone at Ioka. Come." Ayla ran off into the wilderness.

"What should we do?" asked Albert.

"Let's take her up on her offer," stated Crono, "after all, we might just find the Dreamstone." Crono, Albert, and Nero followed Ayla to her village. There, they went to a meeting place of sorts and had a party.

"Strong man, Crono!" Ayla shouted and pointed at Crono, "friends of Crono, Nero and Albert." Of course, Nero and Albert thought this was cool. "NOW WE DANCE!" Music started playing and people starting dancing.

"I wonder what this is?" Nero asked while eating.

"I don't know," replied Albert, "but it sure tastes good." Nero and Albert were stuffing their faces with the food. However, they weren't the only ones. Crono had found out that Ayla had some Dreamstone. She challenge him to a soup drinking contest. Nero and Albert watched in earnest, but in the end, Crono won. The night went on to be one fun time.

******

Nero was awoken by Albert who was awoken by Crono.

"Man," Nero said while waking up, "that was a lot of fun last night." Albert was looking around.

"Yeah," he said with an concerned look, "who left these tracks here?"

"SHIT!" shouted Crono, "the Gate Key is missing!" Nero and Albert were shocked.

"Are you sure?" asked Albert.

"Of course I'm sure," replied Crono.

"This isn't good," stated Nero, "without it we are stuck here."

"Let's go see Ayla," suggested Crono, "maybe she can help us." Nero and Albert nodded their heads and the three of them headed towards Ayla's hut to see if she had an answer.

* * *

Oh no, our friend's have had their Gate Key taken.

Will they find it?

Or

Will they be stuck in the past forever?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Chrono Trigger

Plus Two

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

**Gate Key**

Crono, Nero, and Albert walked into Ayla's hut and she was still sleeping. They gently woke her up.

"Morning Crono," Ayla said and then burped, "ate too much soup, slept like rock."

"Sorry to bother you," Albert said calmly, "BUT WE'VE BEEN ROBBED!"

"Way to stay calm dude," Nero sighed.

"Robbed?" Ayla asked in shock, "must be reptiles."

"Then let's go see," Crono suggested, "they took something very important from us."

"Forest south," Ayla stated, "we head there." Crono, Nero, Albert, and Ayla headed for the forest in the south to find the thief. At the entrance of the forest, they find Kino, a friend of Ayla's.

"We saw him at the party," Nero stated.

"Kino," Ayla said angrily, "what do?" Kino sighed and looked at her.

"Ayla," he said sadly, "Kino took Crono's stuff."

"Why take?" Ayla asked.

"Kino like Ayla best," Kino explained, "but Ayla like Crono. Even threw party for Crono no reason." Ayla walked up to him and smacked him.

"Ouch," Albert said while flinching a little, "he'll feel that tomorrow."

"Kino," Ayla said calmly, "do you know why Ayla punish?" Kino looked down at the ground.

"Ayla no like Kino," he said full of depression.

"No," Ayla replied, "Ayla like Kino best, but you took. Not good. Never take again." Kino look surprised, but it was a good look.

"Right," he said full of confidence, "sorry Ayla. Sorry Crono."

"Give back thing to Crono," Ayla said happily. Kino looked depressed again.

"No have," he stated, "reptiles take."

"What?" Ayla asked, "where go?"

"Deep in forest," Kino replied.

"We go," Ayla said as she pointed to Crono, "Kino go back village." Kino nodded head and then left for the village.

"Alright," Nero said as he took out his spear, "let's look for who has our little item." The other three nodded their heads and went deep into the forest. They found a cave and went inside.

"Do you think the Gate Key is in here?" Albert asked.

"We won't know until we look," Crono replied.

"That's our leader," Nero said with a smile, "now then, let's take a look deeper inside."

"Careful," Ayla stated, "Azala might here."

"Whose that?" Albert asked.

"Leader of reptiles," Ayla replied, "very crafty and smart. Dangerous."

"Nothing we can't handle," Nero said full of confidence, "right Crono?" Crono smiled and nodded his head.

"Ayla," he stated, "don't worry about us. We know how to take care of ourselves." Ayla nodded her head and they went deeper into the cave. Deeper in, they found a reptile wearing a cape.

"Could those apes really have produced something THIS advanced?" she asked no one. The group walked closer to the reptile.

"I take it you are Azala?" Albert asked. The reptile turned around.

"So the apes have come," it said with a sly smile.

"Azala," Ayla said with anger, "give thing back to Crono."

"No," Azala replied, "tell me the purpose of this device?"

"It unlocks my heart baby," Albert said with a flirty voice, "why not give it a try?" There was a pause among everyone.

"What?" Azala said in confusion.

"I'm only kidding," Albert stated, "we are going to kick your ass and take it back." Azala laughed.

"You won't be doing such a thing," she said while laughing, "NIZBEL! COME FORTH!" The cave shook a little, and out of a hole in the wall came a triceratops walking on two legs and a lot smaller.

"So you send a lackey of yours to fight us?" Nero asked, "a classic villain move."

"Agreed," Albert said while nodding his head in agreement.

"Guys," Crono said as he took out his katana, "now isn't the time." Nero took out his spear and Albert took out his battle rod.

"Okay," they said together. The four of them charged Nizbel. Nero quickly slashed it with his spear but hardly did any damage.

"What the hell?" Nero asked in shock, "that should have gave it a bigger cut than that."

"You're losing your edge Nero," Albert said as he swung his battle rod into the creatures leg. However, Nizbel didn't seemed affected by it.

"And it seems you are losing your touch Albert," Nero teased.

"Oh shut it," Albert said with frustration in his voice. Ayla then smashed Nizbel and did about the same damage that Albert did.

"Why not damaged?" Ayla asked in shock.

"Guys!" Crono shouted after failing a slash, "don't forget that we have magic. Lightning!" He raised his arms up and some energy went up into the sky. Then, a lightning bolt came crashing down from no where and struck Nizbel hard.

"That looked like it did some damage," Nero said with a smile, "Wind!" He swung his spear and a gust of wind slashed at Nizbel. It did more damage than his physical attacks, but not nearly Crono's damage.

"It must be weak against electricity," Albert said and then ran up to Nizbel and smacked it. It did more damage than the first time.

"And it seems to weaken him too," Nero stated. Ayla then kicked Nizbel in the side of the head and caused him to stumble back. Albert then jumped up and smashed his battle rod onto his forehead. Nizbel fell to the ground and didn't get up. Azala looked worried.

"Well," Albert said with a smile, "I think, not to sure, but I think we just won."

"I agree," Nero agreed. Crono couldn't help but laugh. Crono, Albert, Nero, and Ayla all turned to face Azala.

"Hand over the Gate Key," Crono said while pointed his katana at Azala. She grunts but tosses the key towards him and makes a run for it.

"How's the key?" Albert asked.

"It's just fine," Crono replied.

"Thank goodness," Nero sighed in relief. The four headed back to Ioka Village. Where Crono, Albert, and Nero would say good bye.

"You leave Crono?" Ayla asked in disappointed tone, "no fun for Ayla."

"Sorry," Nero apologized, "but we really need to get this back to a friend of ours so he can fix something for us."

"Understood," Ayla stated, "but come back soon. Drink, eat, dance too."

"Sounds like a plan," Albert said happily. Nero and Crono laughed. With a wave of goodbye with their hands; Crono, Nero, and Albert head back to the gate.

* * *

The group recovers the Gate Key and now has the Dream Stone.

Now, they return to Melichor to try and repair the Masamune.

Will they be successful?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Chrono Trigger

Plus Two

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

**Magus' Castle**

Crono, Lucca, Marle, and Robo were playing a card game of Go Fish with two desks of cards that they had brought with them. They fixed the sword Masamune and knew that they needed Frog to be with them when they go face Magus at his castle. Crono was the leader so he would get to go too. However, that left one spot open for someone to take.

"How long do you think they will keep at it?" Lucca asked, "Any three's Crono?"

"Go Fish," Crono replied, "for a long time. It's been an thirty minutes already. Robo, do you have any twos?"

"Curses," Robo said as he handed Crono a two of hearts, "maybe-we-should-get-them-to-stop."

"That would be wise," Crono agreed.

"Marle," Robo stated, "got-any-fives?"

"Go Fish," Marle said happily, "but still though, how long will those two keep at it?" Robo drew a card.

"They are pretty intense," Crono replied, "they can go on for hours on end fighting like that."

"But I haven't heard any fighting for the last five minutes," Lucca stated, "should we go check on them?"

"I-think-we-should," Robo agreed, "for-I-am-tired-of-losing-at-this-game." Crono, Lucca, and Marle laughed.

"Alright," Crono stated, "let's go check on them." At that moment, Nero and Albert came out looking pretty beat up.

"What happened to you two?" Marle asked with concern in her voice.

"We fought," Nero said in a depressed tone, "but when we found out that it wasn't going anywhere, we decided who would go a different way that only took five minutes."

"Which was?" Lucca asked curiously.

"Rock, paper, scissors," Albert replied happily, "and I WON!" Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Robo were shocked.

"It took you guys five minutes to finish the fight with Rock, paper, scissors?" Lucca asked with a disappointment look on her face.

"We kept getting ties," Nero replied, "but it's been decided. Crono, Albert will come with you." Crono knelt down and grabbed his katana and put in his sash.

"Are you sure that Albert doesn't need rest?" he asked. Albert smiled and laughed.

"No way," he said while laughing, "Nero is as strong as me, but he didn't do any serious damage."

"Same thing with me," Nero replied, "so you guys can go whenever you are ready." Crono and Albert nodded his head.

"Alright," Crono said with a serious tone, "let's go get Frog and raid Magus' castle." Albert nodded his head again, and the two of them ran for the Gate to Frog's period after grabbing the Masamune.

"I wish I picked rock instead of paper," Nero sighed. A few seconds later; Crono, Frog, Albert, and Ayla came through a portal.

"That was fast," Marle stated, "what happened?"

"Oh we got loads to tell you," Albert replied.

******

Crono and Albert appeared in the year 600 AD. Crono knew where Frog lived and showed Albert the way. Any thing that got in their way, the two of them easily crushed or slashed and moved on. Soon, they arrived at the Cursed Forest and found a hidden entrance below a bush. This led to a small area under ground and there stood on two legs, a frog wearing a dark green cape, a gold breast plate, white pants, and blue shoes.

"Crono," the frog said in surprise, "who is this?"

"Name's Albert," Albert replied happily, "you must be Frog."

"Correct," Frog said in a dignified voice, "now, what brings you two here?" Crono then took out the Masamune and gently put it on the table.

"This sword," Crono replied. Frog looked shocked.

"T-The Masamune!" he shouted, "how did you fix it?"

"That's not important," Albert stated, "what's important is what will you do now?" Frog stared at the Masamune for a little while.

"I must think over these turn of events," he finally said, "remaineth here for the night." Crono and Albert did what Frog asked of them. The morning came and Frog looked serious.

"Thou we may fail," he began, "let's go to Magus' liar. I know of his powers."

"Right," Crono stated, "we'll defeat him and save the future."

"Sounds about right," Albert said with great excitement. Frog lead Crono and Albert to the base of a mountain. Frog walked up to the base and touched a wall. Then, there was silence. After awhile, Frog turned to them.

"Stand back," he said with a serious tone. Crono and Albert stood back and watched in anticipation.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Albert asked quietly.

"Shh," Crono said sharply. Albert was about to say something when Frog started shouting.

"Mine name is Glenn!" Frog shouted to the sky, "Cyrus's hopes and dream and now the Masamune." Frog unsheathed the sword and held it firmly. "Forthwith I will slay Magus and restore HONOR!" A surge of energy surged through the Masamune and shot into the sky. A pure beam of energy was splitting the clouds apart, and it was truly a sight to behold. After a minute or two, the beam disappeared and Frog stared at the mountain wall that was in front of them. With a mighty swing, Frog cut through the wall, and for a second, nothing happened. However, soon afterwords, the wall split and it revealed a entrance for them to continue. Frog then put the Masamune back in it's sheath and happily stared at Crono and Albert.

"Nice slice," Crono said in amazement. Albert looked at Frog's handiwork with amazement.

"eh!" he said after a long silence. He then looked over at Crono and Frog who had disappointed looks on their faces. "I know you guys are expecting a big sarcastic comment but wow." Crono laughed, but Frog was confused.

"Well then," Crono said after he stopped laughing, "shall we enter?" Frog and Albert nodded their heads. The three of them entered the cave. Crono and Frog were in the front and Albert was in the back. He heard something from behind him. He turned around to see a bat.

"Oh, it's a bat," Albert said calmly. Then his eyes widened and he took out his battle rod and swings it hard and slams the bat against the wall. Crono and Frog turned around to see him panting heavily.

"What the matter?" Crono asked.

"I hate bats," Albert said as he calmed down and put his battle rod back on his back.

"You better?" Frog asked.

"Yeah," Albert sighed, "let's go." The three of them then continued deeper into the cave.

******

The bat that Albert slammed into the cave wall brayed it self off the wall and landed on the ground.

"How. . .dare he. .hit me into. . .a wall," the bat said to no one, "I. . .am. . .the great Flea." The bat then past out.

******

The three continued into the cave and found an exit on the other side. Once outside, Frog stared at the castle that was in front of them.

"Is that it?" Albert asked.

"Yes," Frog said while griping the sheath of Masamune tightly, "that's Magus's Castle." Albert stared at the castle and nodded his head.

"Yeah," he said seriously, "we should definitely knock on his door." Crono and Frog stared at him in confusion. Then, the door opened on it's own.

"It seems that we don't need to knock on the door," Crono stated.

"Yeah," Albert said happily, "we got ourselves an invitation." Crono, Frog, and Albert stared into the castle gates that were open. Knowing that the enemy knew that they were coming.

* * *

The adventure continues and Crono, Frog, and Albert arrive at Magus's castle.

What awaits them inside such a horrible place?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Chrono Trigger

Plus Two

Please Review


	10. Chapter 10

**Deep in the Abyss**

Crono, Albert, and Frog walked into the castle to find an empty entrance.

"I don't like this," Albert stated, "there isn't anyone here."

"Not that we know of," Frog stated, "we shouldn't drop our guard."

"I think we are in agreement," Crono said as he took out his katana. Frog took out Masamune, and Albert took out his battle rod.

"Left or right?" Albert asked.

"Let's try the left way first," Frog suggested. Crono and Albert nodded their heads. They went to the left way and found some people. They were all just walking around minding their own business.

"There is something wrong here," Crono said while in a fighting stance and slowly moving forward.

"I agree," Albert stated, "this is definitely wrong." They continued forward and found a empty room with an empty chair. There was a katana on the wall above the chair. They went back to the main hall and still found nothing.

"That means we go to the right," Albert stated. They did just that and found four kids in the first room. They went on to the next room to find a mysterious woman with long brown hair and wearing villagers clothes.

"Albert," she said happily, "come here."

"That's impossible," Albert said in shock, "why is she here?"

"Who is she?" Crono asked.

"My mother," Albert replied, "but she shouldn't be here."

"It must be an illusion," Frog stated, "Magus is a powerful wizard in the black arts."

"I see," Albert said with a calmer voice, "then let's keep going." They pushed past the illusion and saw two more. One was Queen Leene, and the other one was Crono's mom. They walked past all of them and into another empty room.

"That's strange," Albert said with a confused look.

"We must of missed something in the entrance hall," Frog suggested.

"Then let's go back and see," Crono suggested. They went back to the entrance and found nothing.

"I don't get it," Albert said in confusion, "we should have found something by now." Laughter came from the darkness. Everyone took a battle stance. Then, a strange green creature wearing a white robe.

"Greetings intruders," the creature greeted them.

"Is this Magus?" Albert asked.

"No," Frog replied, "this is Ozze, Magus's general."

"I'm so glad you haven't forgotten me," Ozze said evilly.

"Time for some pay back," Crono said gripping his katana tighter.

"Oh you will get to fight me," Ozze stated, "but first have to go through Slash, Flea, and the 100 monsters in this castle." Then, four humanoid monsters, two gargoyle monsters, and two bat monsters.

"BATS!" Albert shouted. He bolted towards the bats and smacked one into a gargoyle monster. He followed up by smashing both of the to pieces. He did the same thing to the other bat and gargoyle. While the four humanoid monsters were distracted by that display of violence, Crono and Frog easily defeated them. Ozze had left after seeing the first display of violence.

"What is it with you and bats?" Crono asked curiously.

"Hate them," Albert replied calmly, "just hate them." Frog and Crono were confused, but decided to drop the subject.

"Now what do we do?" Crono asked.

"Well," Albert stated, "we should check out the same ways again. Something must have changed." Crono and Frog nodded their heads. This time, they went to the right path first. The people changed into monsters and they were easy to defeat. Then, they arrived at an empty room again.

"I don't get it," Crono said in confusion. Then a bat floated down towards the group.

"I hope you are ready to suffer defeat from the hands of-"

"TALKING BAT!" Albert shouted. He jumped towards the bat and slammed his battle rod into the bat and it flew into the ground. Albert then violently repeatedly bashed the bat with his battle rod. Then, he put a piece of earth on top of it.

"Was that completely necessary?" Frog asked curiously. Albert took a deep breath.

"Yeah," he said without hesitation and left the room. Crono and Frog followed him. Then, they went down the left path. They found cyclopes and skeletons. They simply walked around them to find the same room filled with bones.

"This doesn't seem right," Crono stated. Then, the bones assembled and formed moving skeletons. They launched an attack, but the party easily defeated them.

"None of them were Slash," Frog stated, "where is he?" Then, a blue humanoid creature appeared in front of them.

"Is that him?" Albert asked curiously.

"Indeed I am," the blue creature replied, "I am Slash, greatest swordsman in world."

"I'm sure that either Crono or Frog can take you," Albert said smugly. Slash smiles and jumps back, and grabs the katana from off of the wall and took it out of it's sheath.

"Let's just see about that," he said with a crooked smile. Frog thrust his sword at Slash, but he dodged the attack by jumping. Crono then cast Lightning and landed a direct hit. Slash barely landed from the attack. Both Slash and Frog were shocked to see Crono use such an attack.

"Crono," Frog said in shock, "when did you learn such and attack?"

"Well," Crono said as he send a shock wave from his sword towards Slash, "I'll have to show when this is over." Albert slammed his battle rod into the ground and send a shock wave at Slash. Slash dodged both of the attacks by jumping into the air again. Before Crono could use Lightning again, Slash threw his katana at Crono. Crono managed to dodge the attack, but he was unable to cast his spell. Slash pushed off of a wall in mid air and soared towards his katana. He grabbed it in time to watch as Albert slammed his battle rod upwards into his gut. Slash then slammed into the ceiling of the room.

"Impressive," Slash said as he pushed off of the ceiling and landed on his feet. Albert went to hit Slash, but Slash was able to cut up Albert's arms a bit. He dropped his battle rod and shouted in pain.

"Damn you!" he shouted. Blood started slowly pouring from the wounds. Slash then sent a shock wave at Albert. Crono canceled it out with one of his waves. Then, Crono and Frog teamed up and slashed Slash in a X formation. Slash screamed in pain and vanished.

"I think we did it," Albert said happily. Then he grunted in pain.

"Hold on," Crono said as he fished through his belongings, "we have some medical supplies." Crono got the supplies out and started treating Albert's arms.

"Thanks," Albert thanked him. They decided to take a break since Crono needed to treat Albert's arms. Frog watched the exit.

"Where will we go now?" he asked.

"Not sure," Crono said as he finished treating Albert, "we should try the entrance hall again. There might be something there now." Albert moved his arms a little and picked up his battle rod.

"Good as new," he said as he put his battle rod on his back, "let's go." The rushed past all of the monsters and arrived back at the entrance hall. There was a portal there that wasn't there before.

"One guess where we go," Crono stated.

"This way," Albert said and entered the portal. Frog and Crono followed him. On the other side, they found a hoard of monsters waiting for them.

"I think it's time for some action," Frog said as he unsheathed Masamune.

"Agree," Crono said as he took out his katana.

"Let's go then," Albert said as he raised his battle rod. He then slammed the ground hard and a shock wave shot towards the monster hoard. He got ten in one shot. Frog and Crono did a few X Strikes to get rid a good portion of the hoard. With the three of them working together, it was easy to kill off of the monsters.

"I think they need to increase security at this place," Frog stated.

"Agreed," Albert agreed. The three rushed ahead to find Ozze.

"It's time to deal with you three," he said evilly, "Slash! Flea!"

"Sorry," Albert said sarcastically, "but Slash is out of commission."

"What?" Ozze asked in shock.

"And it seems Flea fled the field," Frog added. Ozze panic and fled himself. Crono, Frog, and Albert followed him. Monsters and traps were everywhere in the castle. Killing the monsters or avoiding the traps, the three went past it all and made it to the main chamber. Ozze was waiting for them.

"I'm surprised you made it this far," he said with a smug tone, "but this is where you journey ends."

"That's such a cliché line that villains use," Albert said with annoyance in his voice.

"Say what you want," Ozze stated, "but you can not beat me. Nothing can pierce my shield." Then, Ozze was surrounded by ice.

"He's right," Frog stated, "if we attack the shield, then he'll send the power back ten fold."

"Ouch," Crono stated.

"Then we need to find a way to affect him other wise," Albert stated. Then he noticed something in the room. There were four cranks. He then pointed them out to Crono and Frog.

"Sounds good," Crono said as he rushed towards one crank and started turning it. A hole opened in the floor and it nearly got Frog.

"Be careful Crono!" Frog shouted. Crono then quickly tried the next one. Another hole opened in the floor, but this time it nearly got Albert.

"Jeez man!" he shouted. Crono went to the next one, and the hole that appeared nearly got both Frog and Albert.

"STOP THAT!" they both shouted with angry anime faces.

"Face it," Ozze said in his shield, "you will never defeat meEEEEEEEEEEE!" A hole had opened underneath Ozze and he screamed on the way down. Crono had activated the last crank and that was what made the hole appear.

"Seriously," Albert said in frustration, "what kind of idiot makes a crank system like that?"

"We can't answer that Albert," Crono said with a smile on his face. Then, something was moving. They looked towards the source of the noise to see part of a wall moving to reveal a hidden path.

"I think that we must go this way," Frog stated, "Magus must be down there." Crono stepped closer to the entrance. Frog and Albert were waiting for him to say something.

"Let's go," Crono said proudly. Frog and Albert nodded their heads and went down the path. It lead to a stair case and they simply ran down it. At the end of it, they arrived at a dark room. As they walked forward, blue flames seemed to sprout up from no where. They continued forward and the blue flames made a circle. At the center of the circle was a blue haired man with a cape and a scythe.

"Magus," Frog said gripping the handle of Masamune tightly.

"So," Albert said as he took out his battle rod, "this is him." Crono took out his katana without saying a word.

"So," Magus said coldly, "it's the frog again. How is that new body I gave you?"

"It's just fine," Frog said with a smile, "I actually should thank you for the body."

"Really?" Magus asked as he turned around, "I see." He then looked at the Masamune. "I see that you found a way to restore the Masamune."

"Yeah they did," Albert said pointing his battle rod at Magus, "and we're going to kick your ass." Magus then looked off into a random direction.

"The Black Wind is howling," he stated.

"The Black Wind?" Crono asked curiously. Magus then focused back at the party.

"It seems a fight is unavoidable," he said with no emotion in his voice. Magus then cast a powerful lightning spell, more powerful than Crono's. Crono, Frog, and Albert barely managed to dodge the attack.

"How did he do that?" Albert asked in shock.

"He's a powerful wizard," Frog explained and charged at Magus. He swung his sword and nicked Magus by a hair.

"I'll show him how powerful I am," Albert said as he slammed the ground. The shock wave shot towards Magus. However, he simply slashed it with his scythe and completely stopped the attack.

"He is strong," Crono said as he cast Lightning. The attack hit Magus, and did some damage. Magus then cast a powerful earth spell. The group didn't have enough time to dodge it. It did major damage to them.

"Damn it," Albert said as he cast his Earth spell. Magus was unable to avoid it either and took a heavy hit. Frog then followed up and slashed Magus, and gave him a deep wound. It was non fatal, but everyone could see the strain on him.

"You think you can win?" Magus asked angrily, "you think this is over?" Crono and Albert stood up, and Frog was behind Magus.

"Yeah," Crono replied.

"It is three against one," Albert informed Magus. Magus then laughed a little.

"You are fools," he said as he raised his arms, "face my most powerful magic, Dark Matter!" A triangle appeared and showed a vastness of stars in it. I white triangle was inside and spinning. Suddenly, a powerful blast of dark magic shot out and hit everyone. They all flew back into walls hard and fell to the floor.

"What. . .the hell. .was that?" Albert asked in a weak stated. Frog then stood up, and with the rest of his strength, rushed at Magus. He didn't see Frog coming and Frog landed another deep attack on Magus. He fell to his knees.

"What. .have you done. . . .with the Masamune?" Magus asked weakly. Then, a quiet shaking started.

"What is. .that?" Crono asked.

"No!" Magus shouted, "why does he have to wake up now?!"

"What are you. . .talking about?" Albert asked.

"Lavos," Magus said with an angry tone, "he's waking up."

"What are you saying?" Crono asked curiously, "you created him."

"No I didn't you fool," Magus replied, "I merely summoned him to this place. He has been around a lot longer than you think."

"I don't get it," Albert stated, "what do you mean by that?" Suddenly, a large Gate started forming.

"The size of that Gate," Crono said in shock. He was being pulled into the large Gate with Magus, Frog, and Albert.

"It's massive!" Albert shouted. All four were sucked into the Gate and that's when they all lost consciousness.

* * *

Crono, Frog and Albert have a great start, but it ends in a way that they didn't expect.

Magus uses a powerful magic attack, and then they find out that he didn't create Lavos.

Where will our heroes end up?

Will they be saved?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Chrono Trigger

Plus Two

Please Review


	11. Chapter 11

**Tyranno Liar**

Crono slowly came to to find himself in a hut. He saw that he had a blanket of fur on him. He looked around as best as he could, but the pain was intense.

_What happened to me?_ he thought, _I was battling Magus with Albert and Frog. That's all I can remember._

"Crono awake?" asked a familiar voice. Crono looked and found Ayla sitting in a fur chair.

"Ayla?" Crono asked weakly, "is that you?"

"Me Ayla," Ayla replied, "Crono and friends bad shape." Crono looked over towards the other side of the room and saw Frog and Albert, but Magus wasn't with them.

"What happened?" Crono asked.

"Ayla found all you in Mystic Cannon," Ayla replied, "badly hurt, carried back to hut, and treated wounds." Crono looked at himself to find he was not wearing a shirt, and had leaves on him.

"You put medicine on our wounds," he said with a smile, "thanks."

"Welcome," Ayla said happily, "now rest. Get better." Ayla then left the hut and Crono fell back asleep. Hours past and Crono regained consciousness. He stood up and felt completely better. He went over to where his shirt and katana were. He put on his shirt and then took a few swings with his katana.

"That's better," he said quietly. He then noticed that Albert and Frog had awoken and looked better too.

"So good to be back," Albert said happily.

"Indeed," Frog said as he looked around, "where is Magus?"

"He wasn't here when I woke up," Crono stated, "I don't think he's in this time period."

"Where are we?" Frog asked curiously.

"In the prehistoric past," Albert replied. Then, Kino came in.

"Crono," he said happily, "good to see better."

"Thanks," Crono said with a smile. Then, another man burst into the room.

"Kino!" he shouted.

"Quiet!" Kino shouted back, "Crono resting."

"North forest burn!" the other man panic. Kino then rushed out of the room.

"What should we do?" Frog asked curiously.

"Help," Crono stated, "after all, they are our friends." Albert and Frog nodded their heads and the three of them headed for the northern forest. They found burnt down trees and corpses every where. There were survivors and not a whole lot. Ayla was there talking to the chief of the villagers.

"Ayla!" he shouted, "this all your fault."

"Sorry," Ayla said sadly.

"Reptiles followed you here," the chief complained, "now village ruined."

"Ayla sorry," she repeated.

"Villagers taken to liar," chief continued, "what going to do?"

"We save them," Albert said proudly. Ayla and the chief looked over towards Albert, Crono, and Frog.

"What?" asked the chief, "are you crazy?"

"Yeah I am," Albert stated.

"No!" Ayla shouted, "you no come."

"Are you saying that you are going by yourself?" Crono asked.

"Young lady," Frog stated, "that's suicide."

"They have Kino and others," Ayla protested, "have to save them."

"That's why we are coming with," Crono stated, "you helped us. It's time we returned the favor." Ayla looked surprised.

"Don't worry," Albert ensured her, "we're stronger than we look. We can handle anything." Ayla looked like she was about to cry.

"Ayla have good friends," she said as she wiped away her tears.

"Yeah you do," Albert stated.

"Now," Crono said seriously, "what do we need to do?"

"We get Dactyl," Ayla stated, "we need Dactyl."

"Dactyl?" the chief asked curiously. There was a long silence.

"If she says we need it," Crono stated, "then we need it. Please lend us your assistance." The chief looked at Crono and saw how serious he was.

"Go to nest," the chief finally replied, "get Dactyl."

"Thanks Chief," Ayla said happily, "we go to Dactyl nest." Ayla then rushed and showed Crono, Albert, and Frog the nest. The reached the top after defeating some of the wild life. There were four Dactyl's waiting to be used.

"How do we use this?" Albert asked curiously. Ayla gave a quick explanation of how to fly them. They all go on an individual Dactyl and soared for the skies.

"So," Crono stated, "where is the liar of the Reptiles?" Ayla pointed towards a strange structure.

"Tyranno Liar," Ayla replied, "that what called."

"Then," Albert said with a smile, "let's trash it and rescue some people." Everyone else nodded their heads. They landed and the Dactyls stayed where they landed. The Tyranno Liar was a twisted looking place indeed.

"So," Frog said as he took out his sword, "where are the people being kept?"

"Not sure," Ayla stated. Albert looked around and saw an open path to the right.

"How about over there?" he pointed to the open path. Everyone nodded and headed down the path and found a few people in a large cage, and a few Reptiles. The four of them easily defeated them and set the people free. They went down further and defeated more Reptiles. They found a smaller cage with Kino in it.

"Ayla!" he shouted for joy.

"Hold on Kino," Ayla said while trying to smash the bars. However, it wasn't working.

"Let me join in," Albert said as he took out his battle rod. He started bashing at the bars with Ayla. Within moments, the bars smashed into pieces. Kino came out with a smile on his face.

"Thank you," Kino stated.

"Now leave," Ayla ordered, "we going smash place." Kino looked at her and then nodded his head.

"First show something," Kino stated, "follow." He then ran off. Crono, Ayla, Frog, and Albert followed Kino and he opened up another path. He then ran off out of the liar.

"Alright," Crono said as he took out his katana, "be on your guard." Everyone else nodded their heads. They moved deeper into the liar and fought many Reptiles. They plowed right through them with ease. Then, they came across a creature that looked like Nizbel.

"If you are looking for Azala," it stated, "she's in the back."

"Great thanks," Albert said happily, "now then, DIE!" Albert swung his battle rod and sent Nizbel flying into the wall so hard, he broke through the wall and was flying into horizon.

"Incredible," Frog said in amazement.

"I'm not in the mood for dealing with another one of those," Albert said in frustration. They moved on to find the throne room and Azala sitting on the throne.

"Well well well," Azala said like she was impressed, "you made it this far."

"Yeah," Crono said full of confidence, "and your rein ends here."

"Indeed," Frog said pointed his sword at Azala.

"I've been waiting to give you a bounding since we first met," Albert said while patting his battle rod gently on his shoulder.

"You," Azala said angrily, "you that human that made that stupid remark."

"What?" Albert asked, "the whole 'key to my heart?' Disappointed?" He gave a flirty smile at Azala. Crono laughed with Frog and Ayla; however, the laughter stopped after a large roar from outside.

"What that?" Ayla asked in shock.

"It's awake," Azala said under her breath. She then ran out of the exit in the back. Crono, Albert, Frog, and Ayla ran after her. They came outside on a bridge to find a black T-Rex with Azala on it's shoulder.

"What the hell is that?" Crono asked in shock.

"Fall red star!" Azala shouted at the sky towards a red sparkle in the sky, "fall and torch this earth!" Everyone stood in a battle position.

"This isn't good," Frog stated, "we don't have a lot of room to find this thing." Azala smiled.

"Look how you all," she said evilly, "scared and frightened by my Black Tyranno. As you all should be."

"What should we do?" Albert asked. The Black Tyranno stepped forward and the bridge shook.

"That's power," Albert stated.

"Agree," Ayla said seriously.

"How do you plan to win this fight?" Azala asked with a laugh. Black Tyranno shouted at the party, and the force of the shout was pushing them back. Crono jumped into the air and cast Lightning at the T-Rex. The attack hit on, but did little damage. The Black Tyranno then slammed it's tail on Crono and pinned him to the bridge.

"Damn it," Albert cursed and tried his Earth spell. The attack landed on the Tyranno's head and also did little damage.

"No good," Frog stated. He took out his sword and sliced at the tail. The Black Tyranno raised it's tail from the attack enough for Crono to escape. Ayla then jumped and slammed her fists on top of it's head. It seemed to do a little more damage but not much.

"We have to do something," Crono stated. Albert looked at the Black Tyranno and Azala.

"You primitive apes can not win," she said with an evil smile. Albert then grew a smile of his own. He rushed over to Ayla and whispered something into her ear.

"Think you can pull it off?" he asked. Ayla smiled.

"Ayla do it," she said full of confidence. She then jumped into the air.

"What are you doing?" Azala asked.

"Something new," Albert smiled. He cast his Earth spell and sent it flying at Ayla.

"You plan to take out your own teammates?" Azala asked. Ayla curled brought her knees to her chest. When the chunk of earth reached her;

"Rock Kick!" Ayla and Albert shouted. She then kicked the chunk of earth with her full force. The rock was shot at the Black Tyranno and it hit with tremendous force. Azala fell off and the Black Tyranno was in so much pain, it stumbled off of the bridge and into the darkness below.

"Black Tyranno!" Azala shouted.

"Ready Frog?" Crono asked.

"Always," Frog replied. Together, they did an X strike to finish the battle. Blood seeping through Azala's wounds. She was crawling towards Ayla.

"Is this. .really the fate of my. . .kind?" Azala asked. Ayla stared at her with a sad look on her face. "Have the gods really taken sides. . . .with the apes?" Everyone was silent. Then, there was a red flash in the sky.

"What's that?" Albert asked.

"The red star will fall," Azala said weakly, "and scorch. .the land. Then, the. .land will. . .suffer a long, cruel ice age." They all could see the star getting closer. "Lavos will fall."

"What?" Crono asked in shock.

"Lavos came from space?" Frog asked in shock.

"Ayla words," Ayla stated, "La means big, Vos means fire." Albert was watching the star getting closer. His eyes widened.

"Lavos is going to fall here!" he shouted. Everyone else was shocked as well.

"We got to get out of here!" Crono shouted. Then, Kino appeared with the four Dactyls.

"Ask and you shall receive," Albert said happily and got on a empty Dactyl.

"Ayla!" Kino shouted, "hurry!" Ayla looked at Azala.

"Don't you dare think about asking me to go with you," Azala stated, "I know when my time comes." Ayla hesitated for a moment before getting on a Dactyl with Kino. Frog and Crono were already on the other empty ones and the flew off. They watched from the sky as the liar was destroyed within moments.

"Years to build," Crono said sadly, "an instant to destroy."

"Indeed," Albert said while looking at the scene of the destruction. Memories from that video flashed into his mind.

"Lavos is truly a powerful being," Frog said in amazement.

"It might be weak now," Ayla stated, "perfect chance to destroy."

"She's right," Albert agreed, "we can't waste this chance." Everyone agreed. They landed near the crash site and saw no Lavos.

"Where did it go?" Frog asked. Crono stared at the ground.

"Underground," he stated, "it went underground."

"Already?" Albert asked.

"Lavos fast," Ayla stated, "something strange here." Frog, Albert, and Crono looked at the source of the strange thing that Ayla was talking about.

"That's a Gate," Crono stated.

* * *

The Tyranno Liar ends up blown up by Lavos who comes from outer space.

Now, what move will our heroes make?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Chrono Trigger

Plus Two

Please Review


	12. Chapter 12

**Mountain of Woe**

"Sounds like quite an adventure," Nero said in disappointment.

"It was," Albert said with a smile on his face.

"But now we have a new Gate to investigate," Crono stated, "I'm going to take Ayla and Robo to investigate it."

"I-am-ready-for-some-action," Robo said in his usually robotic tone.

"Ayla ready," Ayla seriously.

"Hey," Nero said with a sad face, "I want some action."

"We'll be right back," Crono said while he shrugged his shoulders. The three of them entered a portal and vanished.

"Wait for it," Nero said while watching the portals.

"Hello," Crono's voice said from behind him. Nero jumped.

"How did you do that?" Nero asked still in shock.

"You are not going to believe this," Crono said as Robo and Ayla come up to them, "we have a time machine."

"Really?" Nero asked and looked over to the stairs, "is it over there?" He rushed over to the stairs to see a strange machine.

"That's the Epoch," Crono said with a smile. Nero got into the machine.

"This is incredible," Nero said happily. Marle joined him.

"I agree," she stated. Crono hopped in the driver seat.

"And we are going to use it to save someone," he stated. Crono pushed some buttons and a few seconds later, they were in a frozen wasteland in the middle of a blizzard.

"Why'd you bring us here?!" Nero shouted through the snow.

"Just come with me!" Crono shouted back. Marle stayed close to Crono, and Nero was right behind them. Crono guided them to a cave that had a ladder inside.

"Thanks Crono," Nero said sarcastically, "I always wanted to visit the Ice Age."

"Not now Nero," Crono stated, "we do have a situation here." Crono then explained what Ayla, Robo and he went through. Going to Zeal, meeting a strange boy, getting captured by the Queen, and what Schala wanted them to do. Rescue someone from Mt Woe.

"I see," Marle said after the tale was told, "but how do we get there?"

"Do you two remember that mountain with a chain that attached it to the ground on our way here?" Crono asked. Nero and Marle nodded their heads. As they entered the cave, there was such a mountain.

"And since this was the only cave that led to it," Nero stated, "that means that this is our best bet of reaching the mountain."

"Right," Crono stated.

"Then we should get moving," Marle stated.

"Hold on," Nero said as he looked outside, "it's getting late. We should rest here for now and venture deeper into the cave later."

"Or you could come up now," an old voice called to them. Everyone looked up and saw an old man wearing tattered clothes and another man wearing similar clothes toss down a rope ladder.

"Come on up," the other man stated. Crono, Marle, and Nero took their invitation. They offered beds for them and they met the elder.

"You want to climb Mt. Woe?" he asked.

"Yes," Crono stated, "apparently, there is someone up there that Schala wants rescued."

"Schala sent you?" the elder asked in shock.

"Yes," Crono replied. The elder started pacing.

"Whose Schala?" Nero whispered.

"Later," Crono replied in a soft whisper.

"I see," the elder finally said after a long silence, "then we can let you go. But it's too dark out now. Stay for the night and head out in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan," Nero agreed to it.

"Same here," Marle said with a smile. The elder showed them to three beds that they could use. Since it was late, they all decided to get some sleep. However, in the middle of the night, Nero woke up.

_I wonder what time it is,_ he thought. He got out of the bed quietly to not wake anyone else up. He grabbed his spear and headed for the entrance to the cave. He started doing some exercises to help wake him up.

"A morning work out?" asked Crono's voice. Nero looked up to the ledge to see Crono.

"Yeah," Nero replied. Crono tossed a ladder down and jumped down next to Nero.

"Want to spar?" he asked.

"Alright," Nero said taking a battle stance. Crono took out his katana. A few moments later, they started attacking each other. They read everyone of the others moves and avoided the attack.

"You've gotten better," Crono said while catching his breath.

"So have you," Nero replied. They were about to continue when someone knocked the ladder down. They look up to see Marle with a smile on her face.

"Got you," she teased them.

"Hey," Crono replied, "we need that to be up to get back up there."

"I know," Marle said as she tossed down another ladder, "just messing with you two." All three laughed in harmony. Crono and Nero climbed up the ladder and brought the other one back up. They went to the entrance of the caves that would lead them to Mt. Woe.

"Please be careful," the elder pleaded, "there are strong monsters on that mountain."

"Maybe so," Nero replied, "but we a stronger."

"We'll be careful," Marle said with a smile.

"I hope you will," the elder said seriously. Crono, Nero, and Marle entered the caves and found a giant chain at the end.

"Well," Nero sighed, "I think we know how to get up there."

"Yeah," Crono replied, "let's go." They then carefully climbed up the chain to reach Mt. Woe. Strangely enough, there was hardly any wind on the mountain. Of course, there was a hoard of monsters on the mountain; however, they were not a match for the group.

"How high does this mountain go?" Nero complained.

"It's a mountain silly," Marle teased, "it's suppose to be high."

"That should be common sense there Nero," Crono teased him as well. Nero pouted. Suddenly, a gargoyle looking monster launched a surprised attack on Crono. Nero quickly thrust his spear towards the monster from a distance and a wind spear shot out and pierced the monster.

"Nice shot," Crono thanked Nero.

"Thanks," Nero replied, "I like that move. I'm calling it Wind Thrust."

"Well that's obvious," Marle said with a laugh. They continue to climb the mountain until they reached the top. A large chunk of ice was in front of them, but they couldn't see any prisoners.

"Who are we suppose to rescue?" Nero asked.

"The Guru of Life," Crono replied.

"Well," Nero said while looking around, "I don't see anyone but us."

"Do you think he's sealed inside that ice?" Marle asked. The three of them looked at the chunk of ice. It was the only thing up here.

"We might as well take a look," Crono agreed. As they approached the ice, it vanished and a large monster came from below.

"What the hell is that?!" Nero shouted.

"I don't know," Crono replied, "but we've got to take it down." Quickly, everyone jumped back and the monsters hand started to glow a dark blue color. It sent out dark electricity at them and they couldn't avoid the attack.

"What the hell was that?" Nero asked in shock. Then, the hands glowed a redish color and sent out a fire attack.

"This guy is good," Crono stated. Nero stared at the arms.

"But if he doesn't have those arms then he can't use those attacks," he suggested.

"Good thought," Marle stated. She made a giant ice block appear and slammed it into one of the arms. Crono then called forth a huge lightning bolt to hit the other arm. Nero then launched a hoard of Wind Thrusts at both arms. The arms shattered completely.

"Now it can't attack," Nero smiled. He stared at the head.

"Now we need to chop off that head," Crono stated.

"I know how to distract him," Nero said with a smile, "Marle, bring out another large ice chunk."

"Okay," Marle stated. She did what she was told. Nero then did a Wind Thrust into the ice chunk. It shattered and rained down on the creature.

"Nothing like an Ice storm to distract him," Nero said with a smile. The creature turned to Nero. And didn't notice Crono jumped into the air. Marle sent an chilling aura to his sword. With one swipe, Crono froze the head solid and it crumbled in a matter of seconds. The monster disintegrated in a matter of seconds and the block of ice reappeared.

"I wonder who is inside," Marle said curiously. Her question was answered. Inside the block of ice was none other than Melchior himself.

"Thank you for rescuing me," he thanked them.

"No problem Melchior," Crono said with a smile.

"We always like to help our friends," Marle said with a smile.

"But I don't know any of you," Melchior said in confusion. Suddenly, the mountain started shaking.

"Maybe we could continue this conversation off the mountain!" Nero shouted. Without another word, the four of them sprinted down the mountain. They had reached the chain that would take them back to the ground. They easily climbed down the chain and made it just in time. The mountain crumbled shortly after words.

"Talk about mountain climbing," Nero said while catching his breath.

"I agree," Crono said with a smile. Nero, Crono, and Marle laugh together.

* * *

Our heroes have scaled Mt Woe and rescued Melchior.

What will happen next?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Chrono Trigger

Plus Two

Please Review


	13. Chapter 13

**Ocean Palace**

Crono, Marle, and Nero sat in the elder's room with Melichor and the elder just after Mt. Woe had collapsed.

"I can't believe that you three risked your lives to save me," Melichor said in disbelieve.

"Trust us," Nero said with a big smile, "you'll know the reason in time." Marle then elbowed Nero in the gut.

"Quiet," she whispered harshly. Nero rubbed his side and nodded his head.

"Now we have a more pressing issue," Melichor said with a depressing sigh, "how to stop the Mammoth Machine." Everyone shifted their attention at Melichor.

"Is it that dangerous?" Crono asked.

"I'm afraid so," Melichor replied, "and if we don't do something, only disaster is the only thing that awaits us." Suddenly, a villager rushed into the room.

"Elder," he said in a panic, "Schala is here." Everyone was shocked to hear this and to see a young woman enter with a young boy. The woman had blue hair and was wearing various jewelery and a light blue dress. The boy also had blue hair and was wearing blue fancy clothes.

"This is a dump," the boy said with a snotty attitude.

"Janus," the woman stated, "behave yourself."

"Schala," Melichor said in shock, "what are you doing down here?"

"I knew I'd find you here when I found out about Mt. Woe," Schala said with a warm smile.

"Does this mean you are going to help us deal with the Mammoth Machine?" Nero asked.

"Yes," Schala replied, "the machine can not run without me. I've turn my back on that evil device. Mother moved it to the Ocean Palace."

"Alright," Nero said with great joy, "that machine is going down." Suddenly, a blast of magic energy flew into the room and zapped Nero and sent him flying into the wall. He fell to the ground and looked up at his attacker. It was a young looking man with long brown hair and wearing a light brown cape with fringes on it. He also was wearing brown high quality clothes.

"What the hell?" Crono asked as he drew his katana.

"What are you doing here Dalton?" asked Melichor. The man called Dalton only smiled.

"Why do you think I'm here?" he asked, "I'm here to return Schala to her mother."

"She is no mother of mine," Schala protested, "I'm not coming back home." Dalton's attention shifted to her.

"Really?" he asked. Quickly, Dalton let out a blast of magical energy that blasted Melichor and the elder. He took this opportunity to quickly grab Schala.

"Schala!" Crono shouted as he charged at Dalton. However, he stopped when Dalton held a knife to Schala's throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Dalton said with a vile tone, "I don't care about her life." Crono hesitantly backed down and sheathed his sword. Marle was about to grab her bow, but due to the threat, she resisted the urge to take it out. Nero was struggling to get to his feet.

_Damn him_, he thought. Dalton laughed before vanishing with Schala. Crono helped Nero to his feet.

"You okay?" Crono asked.

"I've been better," Nero replied with a weak smile.

"You're still smiling," Marle stated, "so that's a good sign."

"That may be true for your friend," Melichor agreed, "however, with Schala in the queen's hands, she has what she needs to operate the Mammoth Machine."

"Just how bad of a disaster are we talking about here?" Marle asked.

"It might awaken Lavos," Melichor replied sadly. Crono, Nero, and Marle's eyes all widened at the same time.

"Crono," Nero said seriously, "if Lavos awakens-"

"This world will be utterly destroyed," Crono finished Nero's sentence, "I know."

"We have to do something before that happens," Marle said eagerly. Melichor smiled at the three kids and took out a small ruby knife and held the handle towards Crono.

"What's this?" Crono asked.

"A knife that can cut the Mammoth Machine," Melichor explained, "it's your best bet to stop that monstrosity." Crono took the knife and tucked it away safely.

"Then we need to head to the palace," he said seriously.

"Lead the way Crono," Marle said with a smile.

"Yeah leader," Nero said with a smile, "we'll follow you anywhere." Crono nodded his head and rushed out of the room with Nero and Marle right behind him. They arrived outside to see that the storm was raging on still.

"No time for a little storm to stop us," Crono said bravely, "let's go!" Crono ran straight ahead into the storm. Nero and Marle quickly followed right behind him. After some running, they reached a strange building.

"What is this?" Nero asked curiously.

"No time," Crono replied, "get on the symbol inside." Nero and Marle listened and they were engulfed in light. After the light disappeared, they were on a mount surrounded by grass.

"What is this?" Marle asked curiously.

"We are in part of the Zeal Kingdom," Crono replied, "in the air."

"WHAT?" Marle and Nero shouted at the same time. They both notice that there was an edge to this land.

"This isn't a very big kingdom," Nero replied.

"Oh really?" Crono asked, "look behind you." Nero did what he was asked to see a larger island with a castle on the highest point.

"That is the Zeal Kingdom?" Marle asked.

"Yeah," Crono replied, "Ayla, Robo, and I came here once. That is when we learned about Schala and the kingdom and about the Mammoth Machine. However, we didn't know at the time it was dangerous."

"Alright then," Nero said as he cracked his knuckles, "let's get moving then." Crono agreed and so did Marle. They rushed to another mount and returned to the surface. He then showed them another shrine and they were now in the main part of the Zeal Kingdom. They went through two light pillars in caves to reach the stairs of the Zeal Palace.

"Incredible," Marle said in amazement.

"Marle," Nero said as he took out his spear, "now isn't the time. There are likely others who are going to stop us from reaching the castle."

"My guess is that you are right," Crono said as he took out his katana, "we rush straight through and clear a path for us." Marle took out her crossbow.

"Right," she agreed. They stared at the castle for what seemed like an eternity.

"LET'S GO!" Crono shouted. The three rushed inside the palace with no resistance until they reached the throne room. There was Dalton, sitting on a throne looking bored.

"Dalton," Marle said seriously.

"I figured you three would show up," Dalton said with a yawn, "but I didn't think you guys would take this long."

"Excuse us for not having teleportation," Nero said sarcastically. Dalton stood up and launched a magic blast at Nero. However, he was ready this time. He used a Wind Thrust and completely destroyed the attack, and continued on to hit Dalton in the arm.

"What the hell?" Dalton asked in shock, "was that wind magic?"

"Yeah," Nero replied with a smirk, "it was. I have other tricks though if that one didn't impress you." Dalton gripped his bleeding wound and stared angrily at Nero.

"You are going to pay for this!" he shouted.

"Well," Nero replied, "me and my friends here are about to cause a lot of trouble for you. So, you can just put it on my tab. Multi Wind Thrust!" He thrust his spear forward multiple times at an incredible rate. The attacks hit the throne and dust was everywhere in the area. After it clear, there was no sign of Dalton, but there was a portal.

"Looks like the watchman made his escape during the attack," Crono stated.

"Looks like it," Marle agreed.

"That has to mean that this portal leads to the Ocean Palace," Nero stated.

"And that's where the Mammoth Machine is," Crono said seriously. All three of them stared into the portal.

"Then we go," Nero said with a smile. Crono nodded his head and jumped into the portal. Marle and Nero followed him. They arrived in a area with a black floor with gold designs on it, blue walls and strange statues.

"This is the Ocean Palace?" Marle asked.

"I guess," Crono replied. Nero looked straight ahead with a scary look in his eyes.

"Nero," Crono said as he put a hand on his shoulder, "you okay?"

"I just got a bad feeling," Nero replied, "really bad."

"What do you mean?" Marle asked.

"Let's just be careful okay," Nero stated, "there might be a trap waiting for us."

"You're right," Crono agreed, "after all, the queen has been down here longer than Dalton, and the prophet is here too most likely."

"Prophet?" Marle asked curiously.

"Yeah," Crono replied, "a guy wearing a bunch of strange clothing and knows and apparently can see the future."

"That could be bad," Nero stated, "but we'll just create a future that he couldn't have seen."

"Let me guess," Marle said with a smile, "us winning?" Nero pointed his spear to the doorway in front of them.

"You bet," he said proudly, "now then, Crono, lead the way."

"Let's do this," Crono said as he ran forward. Nero and Marle were right behind him. Facing monsters and traps along the way, the three of them managed to make it to the last room before the room with the Mammoth Machine in it. In their way was none other than Dalton with a bandage on his arm.

"Oh come on," Nero complained, "not you again."

"SHUT UP!" Dalton shouted, "you little punk, think that you can take me down when you can't even take down my golems."

"What golems?" Nero asked, "you haven't launched any golems at us."

"I will now!" Dalton shouted. He pointed to the air above him and a black hole appeared. Two creatures made out of rock appeared. They had long spiky arms and their heads were coned shaped.

"These are golems?" Nero asked.

"NERO WATCH OUT!" Crono shouted. Nero looked at Crono and then noticed a shadow growing larger. He looked up to see a iron sphere falling towards him. He barely managed to dodge the attack.

"What the hell was that?" Nero asked.

"Don't get hit by those," Crono called out, "they hurt like a son of a bitch."

"Got it," Nero said as he stared at the golems. He rushed at them and used his wind spell to hit one of them. However, then the golem hit him with a wind spell as well.

"Be care full," Crono said while dodging an iron ball, "they counter whatever magic you use on them."

"NOW YOU TELL ME!" Nero shouted with an angry anime face, "so how do we deal with this?"

"Physical attacks," Marle said as she fired her cross bow, but the arrow bounced off of the golem.

"They don't seem too affective though," Nero stated.

_They counter magic with magic,_ Nero thought, _they are pretty tough too. How to beat them?_

"Man," Crono said while catching his breath, "one of these guys was bad enough. Why did he bring out two of them?"

"Two?" Nero said as if thinking, "THAT'S IT!"

"What are you talking about?" Marle asked.

"Marle, Crono," Nero stated, "distract them. Buy me some time." Nero ran off in a different direction.

"Crono?" Marle asked, "what should we do?"

"Buy him some time," Crono said as he sent a shock wave at one of the golems. The attack hit but did minimal damage. Marle continue to shoot but it didn't do anything.

"Any time now Nero!" Marle shouted.

"If Albert was here," Crono said while running from a golem attack, "it might make this fight easier." Out of no where, Nero launched himself towards one golem and thrust his spear towards it.

"Wind Thrust!" he shouted. As soon as the spear made contact with the golem, it soared towards the other one with it's tip at the head aimed at the other one, like a missile. When the two made contact, they both exploded into many different pieces.

"Incredible," Marle said in shock.

"I'll say," Crono stated.

"Impossible," Dalton said in shock, "they defeated the Golem Twins!" Suddenly, the area started to shake.

"What is this?" Nero asked curiously.

"Damn it," Dalton cursed, "they activated it."

"The Mammoth Machine?" Marle asked.

"I can't die here," Dalton said as he started to disappear, "I must retreat for now." He completely vanished from their sight.

"That is a massive amount of energy," Nero said in shock.

"You're right," Crono agreed, "but we have to stop it before it goes out of control." The three of them stared into the doorway that lead to the Mammoth Machine; the doorway that lead to the creature who would, in time, destroy the future completely and utterly. The doorway that would lead them to their destined fight against Lavos, the creature from space.

**End of Chapter**

Crono, Marle, and Nero reached the Ocean Palace and the Mammoth Machine has been activated.

Can the three of them alone stop it before the terrifying Lavos wakes up?

Or

Are they destined to fail?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Chrono Trigger

Plus Two

Please Review


	14. Chapter 14

**Prisoners**

Nero slowly came to, feeling like shite. He opened his eyes to see that he was in a hut of some sort. He turned his head around to see what was around him. He was in a pile of hay with bandages on him.

_What happened?_ he thought, _where am I?_ He saw Marle next to him in a different pile of hay. He noticed that she was pretty beat up and had bandages too. He then noticed something on her face, wet streams trailing from her eyes.

"Tears?" he said quietly to no one. He held his hand to his forehead, trying to remember what had happened. That is when he noticed something. Crono wasn't in the room.

_Is he in a different room?_ he thought. That was when his eyes widened and went into a state of shock.

"Did. . .that really happen?" he asked himself.

*Flashback*

Crono, Marle, and Nero rushed into the room where the Mammoth Machine was. There was a Schala, the prophet, and a older woman with blue hair and wearing higher quality clothes.

"We meet again, Queen Zeal," Crono said as he gripped his katana tightly.

"Not you again," the queen said with a sigh, "I see you have new friends with you."

"So," Nero said as he pointed his spear at the queen, "your the royal figure who is off her rocker." The queen laughed.

"It doesn't matter," she replied, "for you can't stop this wonderous device anymore!"

"Crono," Marle pleaded, "use the knife." Crono nodded his head and took out the ruby knife that was given to him. The machine started to release more energy.

"THROW IT ALREADY!" Nero shouted. Crono threw the knife with all of his force. Nero then used his wind spell to make it travel faster towards the evil machine. When it made contact, the knife turned into a sword.

"How in the world did that happen?" Crono asked curiously. The hole that the sword made leaked massive amount of energy. A bright flash of light surrounded all of them with great intensity. When if faded; Nero, Marle, and Crono found themselves in a strange dimension.

"What in the world?" Marle asked in confusion.

"Did we do it?" Nero asked. Suddenly, a large creature appeared in front of them. They all knew what it was immediately when they saw it. It was the creature of the future's destruction, Lavos.

"That would be a no," Crono said as he took a stance. Nero and Marle did the same. They all stared at Lavos, determine to stop him here. They all rushed at him, and Marle launched ice spell after ice spell. The spells hit and created a cloud of smoke. Nero used his jump to soar through the air and head directly towards Lavos. Crono slashed at Lavos with a mighty swing. At the same time, Nero and Crono made contact; however, the attacks didn't do anything.

"Impossible!" Nero shouted. He quickly jumped away and so did Crono. Marle stood her ground and aimed her crossbow at Lavos. That was when energy shots fired from Lavos back and soar into the air. However, they quickly started to descend back towards them.

"RUN!" Crono shouted. Crono and Marle were going all over the place to dodge the energy bolts. However, Nero wasn't so lucky. He was in mid air and couldn't dodge the attack. One bolt hit him and sent him flying towards the ground hard. Then, additional bolts landed around him causing additional damage. Marle ran towards Nero to check on him, but she was then caught in a lot of explosions herself.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" she shouted.

"Marle!" Crono shouted. He quickly turned around and ran towards his friends. However, when he was about to reach them, he was hit with the last energy bolt that fell from the sky. Crono was struggling to get up as he stared at his two injured friends.

"Are you okay Nero?" Marle shouted.

"No," Nero replied weakly.

"Hang on," Crono encouraged him, "we can make through this!" That was when the prophet showed up.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time," he said with a dark tone. He took off some of his large hat to reveal that he had long blue hair, and he was wielding a scythe.

"Magus," Crono said in shock, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get my revenge on Lavos," Magus explained, "I've waited for this day for a long time Lavos." Suddenly, the queen of Zeal appeared.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed loudly, "a false prophet attempting to take on Lavos. Pitiful." She jumped onto Lavos back.

"You really think so?" Magus asked with a dark tone. Crono had made it to his knees and was staring at Lavos and the queen.

"Fine!" the queen shouted, "feel the power of Lavos." The monstrosity roared loudly and Magus felt like he was getting weaker and weaker.

"You are draining my powers?" he asked in confusion, "fine then. It doesn't matter. I STILL WILL KILL LAVOS!" He soared towards Lavos and slashed him with his scythe. However, there wasn't even a scratch on Lavos. Magus was in shock and he got blasted back by Lavos and was now extremely weak. Schala then appeared out of no where and looked on the scene.

"Oh no," she said with a worried tone, "what have I done?"

"Now," the queen said proudly, "you all get the honor of being part of Lavos for an eternity." Suddenly, a wind started to draw everyone towards Lavos. Nero and Marle were too weak to even get to their knees.

"What. .are we. . .going to do?" Marle asked weakly.

"Not. . .sure," Nero replied. Crono closed his eyes and concentrated. Images flashed into his head. The times that he shared with his friends Nero, Albert, and Lucca; meeting Marle; traveling through time; finding out everything about the future; setting out on this journey; everything flashed through his mind in an instant.

_So,_ he thought, _your life does flash before your eyes before you die._ He looked over at Marle and Nero; both of them were badly injured. Marle looked deeply into Crono's eyes, begging for help.

"Crono," she said weakly.

_If they can get out of here,_ Crono thought, _then it won't be a waste._ Crono forced himself to his feet. This shocked everyone greatly.

"Crono?" Nero asked weakly. He turned and was now facing Lavos.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" the queen laughed, "what can you hope to do in your state?" Crono gripped his sword tightly. Looking at the challenge that was before him, he took a deep breath and rushed forward.

"CRONO!" Marle shouted. The queen looked at him rushing to his doom.

"Fine," she said evilly, "if you wish to die first, then I shall grant you your wish. LAVOS, KILL HIM!" Lavos opened up and was storing energy. Crono released a mighty swing at him;however, it never reached Lavos. Right before the attack was about to hit, Lavos launched a devastating beam. Crono was hit dead on at close range. He flew through the air and dropped his sword. In mid flight, the pendant that he wore flew off and landed in front of Marle. Still caught in the beam, he started disintegrating. Marle and Nero watched in horror as Crono vanished into nothing. No ashes of his body were left, only the sword and the pendant. Marle reached and grabbed the pendant that was originally hers and stared into with tears in her eyes.

"CRONO!" she shouted with a trail of tears flowing down from her eyes.

*Present*

"It really happened," Nero said in shock as he stared into the ceiling, "Crono was killed by Lavos." He looked around and saw something he didn't see before. A katana in the corner of the room without it's sheath. It was Crono's.

_Gone,_ Nero thought, _he's gone. But how did Marle and I escape from that hell?_ He could only blankly stare at the sword.

"I see that you are awake," came a familiar voice. Nero looked towards the door and saw the elder from the underground village.

"You," Nero said in shock, "what are you doing here?"

"Well," the elder began, "the Kingdom of Zeal has been destroyed. It fell from the sky and caused great damage to the planet." Nero knew what caused the destruction. It was Lavos. They had failed in their attempt to stop it.

"I see," he said with depression in his voice.

"We found you and your friend here in bad shape on the beach. We patched you both up and you have been resting for several days now."

"We owe you are lives," Nero replied, "thanks."

"What is troubling you?" the elder asked, "you are alive and I think that is good."

"It is," Nero replied, "however, we lost a friend of ours." The elder's eyes saddened.

"I see," he replied, "was his name Crono?"

"Yeah," Nero replied in a state of surprise, "but how did you know that?"

"Your lady friend here kept calling his name," the elder explained, "over and over again in her sleep. She seemed like she was in pain. Tears rolled down her face while she was sleeping." Nero looked at Marle, she looked like she was still in pain.

"Yes," he finally replied, "his name was Crono. That is his katana over there." The elder looked at the weapon and bowed in respect to it.

"Take your time and rest," he stated, "you both have been through a lot." He then left the two alone to rest.

He didn't know how long he was resting, but Nero woke to the sounds of sobbing. He looked over and saw Marle with her face planted on her knees and crying. He stood up and walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know," he said sadly, "I know." She looked at him with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"N-Nero," she cried, "w-w-what are w-we g-going to d-d-do?"

"Well," he said calmly, "you are going to have your cry in privacy. Then, when you are done, we'll decide from there." He stood up and grabbed his spear that was in a corner and left the hut for Marle to cry in peace. He was feeling less pain from his injuries but they still stun.

_We knew that it was powerful,_ he thought, _but to knock us all down with one __attack? That is pure power right there. Can we really hope to beat that thing with just three people facing it?_ He then went to the small forest that was near him and found the elder.

"How is your friend?" he asked.

"Could be better," Nero replied, "but our injuries our healing nicely."

"That is a relief," the elder said with a smile, "why didn't you stay with her?"

"She needs some time alone," Nero replied.

"And I've had enough of that," Marle's voice came from the entrance. They turned around to see Marle walking towards them with her crossbow slung over her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Nero asked when she was close enough.

"Yes," Marle replied, "sitting around and crying isn't going to get anything done." Nero smiled.

"You are strong Marle," he said with a smile.

"But not as strong as me!" shouted a familiar voice. Nero and Marle looked and saw magic blasts hit the area. Soon, men with masks and staffs appeared and locked down the area. And then, there was Dalton, strolling like he owned everything.

"Great," Nero said angrily, "you again."

"Now that old wind bag of a queen is gone," Dalton said proudly, "I can finally start the Dalton Empire!"

"That's a stupid name," Marle sighed.

"SILENCE!" Dalton shouted, "for causing me so much trouble, I'm taking that toy of yours and taking you two prisoner." Nero and Marle took out their weapons and took stances.

"Not going to happen," Marle said angrily.

"Let's find out," Dalton said as he released a powerful energy blast at them. Nero used a Wind Thrust and cut the blast in half. The halves went around both Nero and Marle and hit the ground behind them.

"I'm not going to fall for that," Nero said with a smile. Dalton looked angry and then he smiled.

"Fine," he said seriously, "be like that. Especially when it's three against one."

"Count again dumb ass," Nero said angrily, "there is only two of us."

"Then what about that friend of yours behind you?" Dalton asked. Marle's eyes lit up and she turned around.

"Crono?" she said in shock.

"MARLE IT'S A TRICK!" Nero shouted. Dalton then blasted her with a magic blast. Nero ran towards her but he then was struck by a magic blast and past out.

WwwwwwW

Nero slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a strange room. He looked around and it was a small square room. One door that was closed and there was a ladder in the room as well. Then, he found Marle on the ground as well.

"Marle," he said in a panic, "Marle, wake up." Marle stirred a little.

"Crono?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint," Nero apologized, "but you fell for Dalton's trick."

"What?" Marle asked in shock.

"Remember," Nero said with a dark tone, "Crono. . . .has been killed. You have to understand that." Marle lowered her head and sighed.

"I know," she replied sadly, "I just really wanted it to be true. So. . .badly."

"I understand," Nero stated, "now then, how about we find out where we are." Marle looked at him and nodded her head.

"Sounds good," she stated. They looked at the door and figured it was lock. So, they tried the ladder. The found out quickly that they were up high in the sky on a mobile fortress.

"Oh my gosh," Nero said in shock.

"What is it?" Marle asked.

"I think Dalton wasn't kidding when he said he was going to take us as prisoners," he replied.

**End of Chapter**

Crono has been killed by Lavos and now Nero and Marle have been captured by Dalton.

Will they escape?

Can they defeat Lavos?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Chrono Trigger

Plus Two

Please Review


	15. Chapter 15

**Black Bird**

Nero and Marle sat in their cell for awhile thinking about how to get out. All of their equipment, items, and money had been taken from them.

"How are we ever going to get out of here?" Nero asked out loud. He looked over at Marle and saw that she was still depressed.

_Still thinking about him I bet,_ he thought. He went over and sat down next to her.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she said sadly, "he was our leader and a dear friend."

"I know," he replied, "but do you think he would want you to mourn him in a place like this?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Marle, you are a strong woman. I know that Crono would want you to be strong. There is nothing wrong with wanting to mourn the loss of a good friend. However, I don't think Crono would want you to do that in a place like this." She smiled at him and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you Nero," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome," he replied, "but right now we need to think of a way out of here."

"How?" she asked. Nero started looking around. They were only two exits; the door where the guard was and the way to the balcony.

_We could jump,_ he thought, _with my wind magic, I could easily get to the ground safely. But we need to get our stuff back. Also, he took interest into our time machine. There is a good chance that he has that as well._ He continued to look around the room. _Man, you think from being this high up, he would have. .some kind. . .of. . .air system._ He looked up towards the ceiling to see an opening to a air duct.

"That's our ticket out of here," he said as he pointed to the new exit he found. Marle looked up and smiled.

"Good thinking," she said. Nero helped her get up to the air duct and she opened it with ease. Once she was up safely, he jumped up and pulled himself up to join her. They crawled through the ducts and began to look for their belongings.

"Look," Nero whispered, "a ladder." Marle nodded her head and they headed towards it. He peered into the opening to find a sleeping guard and a chest.

"What should we do?" she whispered.

"I'll go and open the chest," he replied with a whisper, "and see what's in it."

"What if he wakes up?" she asked quietly.

"I still have magic," he replied quietly, "and so do you?" She sighed in frustration but nodded her head in agreement. As quietly as he could, Nero climbed down the ladder and went over to the chest. He slowly opened it to find Marle's equipment.

_A good way to start,_ he thought. He looked up to see Marle's headpeeking out.

"What did you find?" she asked bluntly. The sleeping guard woke up suddenly.

"Who's there?" he asked in shock. Nero quickly casts a wind spell to hit him directly, and he flew into the wall and fell to the floor hard. Nero looked up at Marle and sighed.

"Quietly," he said in a whisper.

"Sorry," she apologized quietly. She gripped the crossbow tightly and smiled.

"Now then," he continued quietly, "we need to find my equipment, our items, and our money and we're set."

"Right," she agreed completely. They climbed back into the air ducts and continued to crawl around.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Dalton's voice echoed loudly. Nero and Marle froze as soon as they heard him.

"Where is it coming from?" she asked quietly.

"Straight ahead," he replied. They looked into the air duct vent to see Dalton and some of his minions working on their time machine, Epoch.

"You idiots better be careful with that," Dalton ordered, "after all, that is going to be my aerial throne!"

"Aerial throne?" Nero said quietly.

"What do you think he means?" Marle asked softly.

"Doesn't matter," he replied, "we're getting it back." The two of them continued to crawl through the air ducts. After visiting what seemed like a hundred rooms, they finally had all of their gear, items and money.

"Now," Nero said bravely, "it doesn't matter if they hear us. We have all of our stuff."

"But we still had magic," Marle added.

"You are right," he agreed, "but I don't want to rely on it too much. Now then, let's find a way off this crazy thing and get Epoch back."

"Right," she agreed. The two of them searched around some more and actually ran into some of the minions. However, with their weapons and magic, they didn't stand a chance against them. Eventually, they ended up on top of one of the wings.

"HOLY CRAP!" Nero shouted, "THE WIND IS FREAKING INTENSE UP HERE!"

"NERO!" Marle shouted, "LET'S BACK INSIDE!"

"AN EXCELLENT IDEA!" he agreed. They turned around to go back; however, a golem was blocking their way. This one was different from the ones they faced in the Ocean Palace. It was purple and there was only one of them.

"THIS ISN'T GOOD!" she shouted. They back away from the golem creature to have some space.

_Damn it all,_ he thought, _how the hell are we suppose to fight this thing way up here. This wind isn't helping at all either._ That's when it hit him. The wind wasn't just a strain on them, it was also a strain on the golem, and it weighed more than both of them combined.

"MARLE!" he shouted, "MAKE A GIANT ICE BLOCK TO GO WITH THE WIND!"

"WHAT?" she shouted back.

"JUST TRUST ME!" he shouted, "IF THIS WORKS, NO MORE MR. GOLEM!" Marle looked around and saw what he saw. The wind was very strong up here. She then used her magic to form a giant ice block up further on the wing. The golem still stared at them. The ice block shook a little.

_Come on,_ he thought, _hit him off this large plane_. Soon enough, the golem lunged forward at them, only to be smashed by the large block of ice that Marle made. The force of the hit knocked off the golem creature off the plane.

"NICE HIT!" Nero shouted.

"THANKS!" Marle shouted back, "GOOD IDEA!" Suddenly, something whooshed over their heads what seemed like an inch. They quickly ducked down and looked to see what it was. It was Dalton, riding Epoch like a plane.

_What the hell?_ Nero thought.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dalton laughed, "FEAR MY AERIAL THRONE, THE AERO-DALTON IMPERIAL!" He laughed again and fired lasers at Nero and Marle. They dodged out of the way in time; however, Marle lost her footing and fell off the wing.

"MARLE!" Nero shouted. He quickly jumped off the Blackbird and caught up to her.

"NERO!" she shouted in shock, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"MAKING SURE NO MORE OF MY FRIENDS DIE!" he shouted, "NO WAY IN HELL THAT IS GOING TO CONTINUE!" They looked up to see Dalton hovering above them in the Epoch laughing. Nero gripped his spear tightly and concentrated.

_I use wind magic,_ he thought, _if I can create a tornado, I can fly us up there and we can take him out._ Nero forced himself and Marle to be vertical.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously. Then, they started spinning and the wind started swirling around them.

"TORNADO!" Nero shouted with all his might. Soon, they soared towards the Epoch and landed on the front.

"WHAT!" Dalton shouted in shock. Nero let go of Marle and faced Dalton.

"It's over Dalton," Nero said as he pointed his spear at his face, "it's all over." Marle pointed her crossbow at him with an angry look in her eyes.

"You are fools!" Dalton shouted, "you are no match for me. Let alone my golem!" Makes a portal appear.

_He's insane,_ Nero thought, _summoning a golem to fight us on Epoch is just stupid. He'll end up killing us and himself._

_ He can't do this,_ Marle thought, _the Epoch will fall apart_

"COME FORTH!" Dalton shouted, "GOLEM BOSS!" However, nothing happened. Suddenly, a wind was sucking Dalton in.

_What's happening?_ Marle thought. Dalton tried to resist the wind.

"NO!" he screamed, "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOOOOOOO!" He was drawn into the portal and then it closed.

"That takes care of him," Nero said proudly.

"Um," Marle said hesitantly, "Nero."

"What is it Marle?" he asked.

"How much of the controls do you think he changed?" she asked in reply. They both looked down at the control board and started to panic. It had been changed completely. They sat down and tried to figure it out.

"Okay," he said as calmly as he could, "there has to be a way to figure out what does what. Let's try this button." He pressed it and a powerful laser shot out, and directly hit one of the giant bird's wings. They saw that the flying fortress was starting to lose altitude rapidly.

"We need to get out of here!" she shouted in a panic. Nero looked all over the new control board and finally found the steering wheel.

"How the hell did I miss that?" he asked with a sigh. He took and steered it away from the giant fortress. Marle and Nero watched it as it hit the ocean and caused a large splash. The wave wasn't big enough to cause damage to the island were the people were thankfully.

"We did it," she said with a sigh of relief.

"Hell yeah!" he shouted, "take that you over sized fortress!" They soared back to the island, hoping to rest after their little adventure.

**End of Chapter**

Nero and Marle had escaped from their captivity and recovered everything that was taken from them.

Except for Crono.

Will they find a way to save him?

Or

Will they have lost their leader forever?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Chrono Trigger

Plus Two

Please Review


	16. Chapter 16

**Memories**

Standing near a cliff near the survivors village, Marle and Nero stared out into the horizon. Marle was the closest to the edge, which made Nero nervous.

"All the wishing in the world," he explained, "won't get back what we lost."

"I know," she replied sadly. Nero stared at her.

"Then how about backing away from the edge," he suggested. Marle looked down at the raging waters below her.

"One step forward and I-" Nero rushed over to her and threw her back away from the edge.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" he shouted angrily, "DO YOU THINK HE'D BE HAPPY WITH YOU THROWING YOUR LIFE AWAY? A LIFE THAT HE SAVED BY SACRIFICING HIMSELF!" Marle looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"BUT I WANT TO BE WITH HIM!" she shouted. Nero was stunned. He sighed and smiled a little.

"I get it now," he said as he walked over towards Marle, "you are in love with him aren't you?"

"Yes," she replied. Nero sat down in front of her while she started crying.

"I think it was about a year after Albert and I met Crono and Lucca," he began, "to get to know Crono better, Albert and I were his sparring partners."

*Flashback*

Albert and Crono were practicing their skills with their weapons in Lucca's back yard. Albert charged at Crono and swung his battle rod at him. Crono skillfully dodged it and slashed at him with a wooden sword. Albert nearly backed away in time to avoid the attack. Crono then begun a serious of rapid swings at Albert, but he dodged them all in the end. Albert rushed towards Crono and swung again. Crono blocked the attack and the two of them were weapon locked.

"You're getting better everyday Crono," Albert said with a smile.

"You too," Crono replied.

"Hey guys!" Lucca shouted. The two of them stopped their fighting and turned towards the direction of the voice. There was Lucca with a box lunch and Nero carrying the rest of the food.

"Ah," Albert said with a smile, "lunch time."

"You know," Nero said while carrying a lot of stuff, "you could have helped with some of this."

"I know," Lucca said with a smile, "but you were such a gentleman in offering to carry most of it for me."

"Only because you put me in an arm lock and forced me to," Nero complained. Lucca took a blanket that Nero was carrying and spread it out on the ground. Crono and Albert put down their weapons and sat on the blanket. Nero and Lucca joined them.

"All you guys do is train," Lucca stated, "you should take a break."

"With all the monsters around," Crono said as he finished a sandwich, "it's better to have combat skills."

"Indeed," Albert agreed, "after all, most of the roads aren't safe because of them."

"I'll say," Nero stated, "I remember back when we first met."

"Actually," Crono said with a smile, "wasn't it a year ago today?" Lucca thought about it and nodded her head.

"Yes," she said happily, "it is."

"You were cowering in front of the giant scorpion," Nero said with a giggle.

"That gun I was using was still in beta," Lucca argued, "it's not my fault it malfunctioned." Everyone laughed and continued to eat lunch. After they were done, Albert smiled.

"Hey Nero," he began, "I was thin-"

"No!" Nero shouted.

"What's the matter?" Crono asked curiously.

"Every time he starts a sentence like that," Nero said in frustration, "he puts me in a weird situation, and wants to hear what I would do in that situation."

"Come on," Albert whined, "it's fun."

"Sounds fun," Crono said with a smile, "do it to me. Give me a situation."

"You're going to regret that," Nero stated.

"We'll see," Crono said as he turned to Albert, "hit me with your best shot." Albert rubbed his chin and then a smile broke across his face.

"What would you do if the woman you loved was in a life threatening situation?"

"Kick the ass of whoever is threatening her," Crono said with a smile. Albert laughed.

"No hesitation," he said while laughing, "just what I expected from you."

"Indeed," Nero said with a smile.

"But what if it wasn't a monster," Albert added, "what if you had to sacrifice yourself?"

"I do it," Crono said instantly. Nero, Albert, and Lucca were stunned at his response.

"I was kidding when I added that," Albert said like he was embarrassed.

"Yeah man," Nero said nervously, "even I knew that."

"Oh," Crono said with a smile, "then why did you sound so serious?"

"But," Nero said rushed, "your love would most likely feel guilty about what you did for her and would most likely kill herself to be with you." Crono's face turned from happy to serious.

"That would be just a waste," he said seriously, "I wouldn't want her to sacrifice herself just to be with me. I wouldn't want her to do that. I saved her life so that she could keep on living."

"Whoa dude," Albert said seriously, "you need to stop. I didn't mean for this to turn out like this."

"Well you shouldn't have given me that situation," Crono said with a smile.

"I told you doing that gives people an awkward feeling," Nero said with a sigh.

"Well," Albert protested, "it was the only one I thought of."

"Really?" Nero asked curiously, "why didn't you give him a situation like what would he do if he lost to me in sparring?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Albert laughed hard.

"You lose every time," Crono said with a chuckle, "so I will never have to think of what would happen during that situation."

"Oh yeah," Nero said as he picked up his wooden pole, "want to see if that's true?" Crono smiled back and stood up and grabbed his wooden sword.

"I do." The two of them stepped away from the picnic area and took battle stances.

"My money is on Crono," Albert said with a smile.

"Same here," Lucca stated.

"Get ready then," Nero said a smile, "you're both about to lose some money." Crono and Nero charged at each other, ready to see who would last the longest.

*Present*

"In the end," Nero said with a smile, "I did lose. I still haven't beaten him in a sparring match."

"Did he really mean that?" Marle asked curiously.

"Yes," he replied, "you know him. He doesn't hesitate. And sometimes, he really got him into trouble."

*Flashback*

Albert, Nero, and Crono decided to have a sparring match in the woods near the village. However, soon they were attacked by a large troll.

"Okay," Albert said while looking sadly at his wooden weapon, "any bright ideas anyone?"

"Yeah," Nero said sarcastically, "we should have brought our real weapons."

"Now's not the time Nero," Crono said taking a defensive stance, "I'll hold him off while you two run for our real weapons."

"Are you insane?" Nero asked in shock.

"Yeah," Albert agreed, "it'll take us at least ten minutes to run their and back. No way you can hold him off for that long with that twig." Crono then rushed at the troll and slashed his leg. It didn't do any damage and the troll didn't look to happy about what had just happened. He trust his fist at him and Crono barely dodged.

"There he goes again," Nero sighed.

"If you got time to sigh," Albert said taking a fighting position, "then you got time to run. I'll help him out. That should by you the time that you need." Before Nero could protest, Albert rushed at the troll and slammed it's foot with his wooden battle rod. Nero wanted to help, but knowing that he was the only one who could get the weapons he bolted towards the village.

"I thought I told you to help Nero with the weapons," Crono said as he dodged another punch.

"What can I say," Albert said as he dodged a punch that was directed at him, "your stubborness has rubbed off on me."

"I'm not stubborn," Crono said as he slashed at the troll and watched as his weapon snapped in half.

"Really?" Albert asked as he broke his wooden weapon on the trolls arm, "so you didn't stay behind to buy us some time to get our real weapons and so that the troll didn't follow us to the village?" Crono smiled.

"You were always a smart guy Albert." He dodged another punch. Albert managed to dodge another too. For what seemed forever, one dodge after the other as they continued to wait for Nero to return.

"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING HIS LAZY ASS SO DAMN LONG?" Albert shouted in anger and getting tired. Suddenly, a wooden pole soared towards the troll and hit is square in one of it's eyes. Crono and Albert looked towards the direction that the pole came from and they saw Nero rushing towards them with his spear on his back, Albert's battle rod in his left hand, and Crono's katana in his right. The troll pulled the wooden pole out of it's eyes and stared angrily at Nero.

"CATCH ALBERT!" he shouted as he tossed the battle rod towards him. Albert caught his weapon with ease and took a fighting stance. Nero tossed the unsheathed katana in Crono's general direction and it hit the ground about two feet away from Crono. He quickly rushed over and grabbed his weapon and took a stance. Nero took his spear off of his back and took a stance as well.

"Took you long enough," Albert said while catching his breath.

"Shut up," Nero said while catching his breath as well, "next time you can run to the village and back non stop."

"Guys," Crono said seriously, "situation."

"Sorry," Nero and Albert apologized at the same time. Together, the trio rushed at the troll ready to take it out.

*Present*

"Of course," Nero said with a smile, "we won. The troll never made it to the village." Marle had stopped crying and listened to Nero's words.

"What else can you tell me?" she asked. Nero looked at her and smiled. He happily patted her head.

"I'll share more stories later," he said with a smile, "right now, let's regroup with the others and tell them what's happened."

"Yes," a familiar dark voice came from near the cliff. Nero and Marle looked in that direction to find Magus.

"Magus," Nero said angrily.

"Go tell them that your heroic leader died saving your lives," Magus continued.

"He saved yours too," Nero protested.

"No," Magus argued, "he didn't. It was Schala who saved me. Actually, it was her that saved you both as well. After Crono died at the hands of Lavos, you two passed out. We were sent back to the Ocean Palace. The place was in rough shape, and was going to collapse at any minute. Schala used the last of her power to teleport us out of the palace."

"Well," Nero said seriously, "assuming you are telling us the truth, then we still have Crono to thank. How we got back to the Ocean Palace could have been triggered by him sacrificing himself."

"Maybe," Magus said with an evil smile, "but unlikely. Either way, Lavos is far more powerful than any of us imagined. So, if you play with fire you get burned. Just like your little friend." Nero swung his spear and a wind slash soared at Magus. He barely dodged the attack and looked at the angry warrior.

"Don't you dare speak ill of him," he said angrily. Marle grabbed his arm tightly. Nero looked back at her.

"It's not worth it," she said seriously, "and fighting him will not bring Crono back." Nero hesitated, but his grip lessened on the spear. He put it on his back.

"She's right Magus," he said calmly, "but I don't know if our other friends will feel the same way. So, just be care full around us." Marle and Nero turned around and walked away.

"What if I could give them some good news?" Magus asked after a few moments silence.

"Like what?" Nero said while still walking away.

"A possible way to bring back your friend," Magus said seriously. Marle and Nero stopped in there tracks. They turned towards him with serious faces.

"Is this some kind of cruel joke?" Marle asked.

"No," Magus said as he took a few steps forward, "there is a possible way. The Guru of Time was working on a way to bring back lost loved ones." Marle and Nero were silent. A possible way to revive Crono? Could it be true?

"What if we don't believe you?" Nero asked with a cold tone.

"Then you don't," Magus replied, "and you lose your only chance to bring back your valuable friend." Nero and Marle looked at each other and they both say something in each others eyes: hope. A hope that would bring back their friend. A hope that would give them a leader once more. A hope for Marle to be reunited with the one she loved.

"Alright," Nero seriously, "we'll give you a chance to prove what you say is true." Magus showed no reaction and walked towards them.

"Then let us board your time machine," he said with a straight face, "so we regroup with the rest of your friends."

**End of Chapter**

Nero shares memories from the past about Crono.

Marle admits that she loves Crono.

Magus appears before them to reveal that there might be a way to bring him back.

Can it be true?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Chrono Trigger

Plus Two

Please Review


	17. Chapter 17

**Light of Hope**

Albert and the others watched as Crono, Marle, and Nero jumped into the time machine. They took off towards their destination. Albert expected them to be back right away like every other time. However, they didn't.

"What the hell?" Albert asked curiously, "they should be back by now."

"Indeed," Lucca said seriously, "every time that they have left, it's been instantaneous. But now, they haven't come back. Which could mean that they were killed."

"I-hope-that-isn't-the-case," Robo said with a sad robotic tone.

"Of course it isn't," Albert said firmly.

"I agree Albert," Ayla agreed, "Crono too strong to die."

"Exactly," Albert said proudly, "also Nero and Marle aren't push overs either." Suddenly, the sound of the Epoch surrounded them. It landed in its usually spot.

"I guess there was nothing to worry about," Frog said with a sigh of relief.

"I told you," Albert said with a smile. They all looked towards the Epoch's landing zone to see Nero and Marle walking away from their time machine with Magus. However, Crono was no where in sight.

"Magus," Frog said angrily as he drew his sword.

"Wait," Nero protested, "he's on our side."

"What?" Frog asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Albert agreed with Frog, "after all the trouble we went through at his castle. I saw we kick his ass again."

"I remember the fight being very close," Magus said with a mild tone.

"Everyone please!" Marle shouted, "he is here to help us save Crono."

"What you mean?" Ayla asked curiously.

"I-do-not-understand," Robo stated. Nero looked at the group sadly and explained what had happened. They had a fight against Lavos and easily lost. The others were in shock.

"One," Lucca said frozen in fear, "one attack took all three of you down."

"Yeah," Nero said sadly.

"It seems that Lavos is more fierce of a foe than we originally thought," Frog said sadly, "and alas, we have lost a great warrior."

"Damn him," Albert said with anger in his voice.

"But," Marle said with a straight face, "Magus here told us there might be a way to save him." The rest of the group looked confused.

"What you mean?" Ayla asked.

"It is simple," Magus said with a serious tone, "the Guru of Time had invented a way to bring back lost loved ones."

"Oh," the old man stated, "wouldn't that be nice. However, do you think you can find him?"

"I'm not that sure," Magus said with a dull tone.

"Well I am!" Nero shouted. Everyone stared at him.

"Nero," Albert said in shock.

"He gave his life so that we might live," Nero said with an angry tone at Magus, "and that includes you. I don't know or care what happened after Marle and I passed out. What I do know is that we have to do everything that we can to try and save him."

"He's right," Albert said proudly, "Crono gave his life to save you guys. We'll think about what to do after wards." Lucca stepped forward.

"Trying to resurrect someone who is dead goes against many laws of nature," she said seriously.

"Lucca," Marle said in shock, "how could you say that?"

"But so does time traveling," Lucca said with a smile, "so I don't see why we can't break a few more rules." Marle smiled happily.

"I-wish-to-see-him-alive-as-well," Robo added, "we-will-need-him-in-future-battles."

"Ayla say we save Crono," Ayla said proudly, "so lets go."

"His life was cut short," Frog said as he put his sword away, "if it saves him, I'll cooperate with Magus." The old man smiled.

"Crono must be lucky to have incredible friends like you," he said happily.

"Although," Magus said with a strict tone, "I don't know how we will find Gaspar, the Guru of Time."

"We won't find him standing around here," Albert said firmly, "we need to start searching right away."

"Who knows what time frame he fell into," Magus said seriously.

"Are you here to help up or not?" Nero asked with an angry tone.

"I'm here to help you destroy Lavos," Magus replied coldly, "and I just so happened to give you some information that MIGHT bring Crono back."

"You know," the old man said with a smile, "I remember you being more cheerful than this when you were a child."

"What do you mean?" Magus asked. The old man looked at the group still with the smile on his face.

"You do realize that you might not bring Crono back," he said seriously.

"But we have to try," Marle said with her eyes watering up.

"Yes," Lucca agreed, "if there is a chance, then we will take it."

"As I said already," Nero said with a straight face, "he saved us. It's time to return the favor."

"No way in hell am I going to let Crono go down like that," Albert said with a smile.

"His valor is indeed pure," Frog said like he was deep in thought, "and the world, no matter what time frame, needs more men like him."

"Ayla want Crono to come back," Ayla stated.

"For-the-success-of-our-mission," Robo said as he took a bow, "we-must-try-to-revive-Crono." The old man reached into his pocket and took out a seed like object.

"What is that?" Marle asked curiously.

"It was never given a name," the old man explained, "so how about we just call it the Chrono Trigger. A possible way to bring back lost loved ones" Magus faced the old man with a slight shock look on his face.

"But if you have that," he stated, "that means that you are-"

"Gaspar," the old man interrupted Magus, "the Guru of Time." Everyone around gasped in shock.

"You are?" Albert asked curiously.

"I was called that," Gaspar said sadly, "a long time ago." Marle took the Chrono Trigger and smiled.

"We can save him with this," she said happily.

"You must understand," Gaspar said seriously, "that it might not work."

"We'll make it work," Albert said as he gently slapped Gaspar's back, "count on it."

"Alright then," Lucca said with a smile, "who is going to go and greet him back?"

"Marle is going," Nero said without hesitation, "no questions about that."

"But-why?" Robo asked seriously.

"I said no questions," Nero replied, "and so am I. After seeing him die, I need to see him come back to life."

"But that leaves only one spot open," Lucca said seriously, "and I think it should be mine since I've known Crono the longest here."

"HEY!" Albert shouted, "don't leave me out of the action."

"Only three can fit in Epoch," Nero explained, "four if we put someone on someone else lap."

"But," Albert protested.

"You heard me," Nero said seriously. Albert pouted like a child and then smiled.

"Hold it," he said happily, "I know of a way to get everyone there."

"How?" Nero asked, "and we don't even know where we are going."

"To learn about how to revive Crono," Gaspar interjected into the argument, "you must go to the one who gave you Epoch, the Wings of Time."

"Okay," Robo stated, "that-would-be-in-my-time-at-Keeper-Dome-near-a-mountain-known-as-Death-Peak."

"Lovely name," Albert said sarcastically.

"Back to main point of discussion," Nero said with a sigh, "how can you get everyone to follow us."

"Other than the obvious reason of coming back here and picking everyone else up I got nothing," Albert said with a smile. Silence fell over the group, and everyone laughed except for Magus and Gaspar.

"That is a brilliant idea," Lucca said with great excitement, "then we can all greet him back. I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"I just have a greater mind than you do," Albert boasted. Suddenly, Lucca's fist slammed on top of his head and knocked him into the floor.

"Watch what you say Albert," she said seriously.

"Right," Albert said in pain.

"So," Lucca said with a smile, "we have a plan."

"Yeah," Marle said happily, "take a few trips back and forth to get everyone at Keeper Dome, and then find out what we need to do to get Crono back."

"Yeah," everyone except for Magus and Gaspar shouted and raised their right arm into the air.

**End of Chapter**

Nero and Marle reunite with the rest of the group with Magus in tow, and tells them what had happened to their beloved friend, Crono.

However, a way to bring him back has been presented to them by the old man at the end of time; who happened to be none other than Gaspar, the Guru of Time.

Will they succeed in bringing back their leader and dear friend?

Or. . .

Will the final light of hope be extinguished?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Chrono Trigger

Plus Two

Please Review


	18. Chapter 18

**Preperations**

After making several trips back and forth between the year 2300 AD and the End of Time, everyone was inside Keeper Dome. They all were looking at the creature that had given them Epoch. They had explained the situation and were asking for his help.

"I see," the creature said with a serious tone, "I will help you."

"You will?" Marle asked happily.

"You will need to climb Death Peak in order to try to revive your friend," the creature explained.

"Climbing a mountain?" Albert asked curiously, "is that really all we have to do?"

"No," the creature continued, "you must also have some sort of clone or doll of that person. You switch the real person out with the doll and then you will have your friend back."

"I see," Frog said seriously, "but where do we find a doll of Crono."

"It has to be life size as well," Nero added, "and match him perfectly."

"My-data-banks-show-nothing-in-my-time-capable-of-making-an-exact-double-of-anyone," Robo stated.

"We try," Ayla said proudly, "we have save Crono." Everyone but Magus started putting their thoughts into a way that could find a double of Crono.

_How are we suppose to do that?_ Albert thought, _it's not like the answer to this can be found that easily._

_ Where would we look for something like that?_ Nero asked himself, _after all, that isn't something that you find lying around._

_ I had such high hopes for this,_ Frog thought sadly, _however, finding a double of Crono, I don't think it's possible._

_ Ayla not like thinking,_ Ayla thought, _want to save Crono._

_ We-may-be-unable-to-acquire-a-double-of-Crono,_ Robo thought sadly.

_ Where are we suppose to find something like that?_ Lucca asked herself, _I mean, it's not like we can just go shopping at a store or a fair to find. . .what. .we need._ Her eyes widened and she jumped for joy.

"THAT'S IT!" she shouted and took everyone by surprise.

"What's it?" Albert asked curiously.

"You think your mind is so great," Lucca said with a smug tone, "but you wouldn't know this would you?"

"Enough with personal vengeance," Albert protested, "where do we go?"

"Our time," Lucca replied with a smile, "1000 A.D."

"Why there?" Nero asked curiously.

"Because of Norstein Bekkler," Lucca replied.

"Norwhosit?" Albert asked curiously.

"Norstein Bekkler," Lucca said again.

"My-data-banks-show-nothing-about-a-Norstein-Bekkler," Robo stated.

"Lucca," Frog stated, "why would we go and see this man."

"He has a Crono doll," Lucca said proudly.

"How you know this?" Ayla asked. Lucca took a deep breath and told them about how she knew about Norstein.

*Flashback*

Lucca was carrying some equipment for her experimental teleporter demonstration later that day. Her father, Taban, was waiting for her at the demonstration sight. She set it down to take a breather.

_I can't wait to see the look on the people's faces when they see this work,_ she thought happily to herself, _and if Crono, Albert, and Nero show up, I can use them as the volunteers._ Lucca happily smiled to herself as she looked up into the sky.

"Hey," a villager stated, "did you hear about Norstein Bekkler?"

"Yeah," another villager said with a worried tone, "he did always creep me out." Lucca looked over to the two villagers talking to each other.

_Norstein Bekkler?_ Lucca thought in confusion.

"I mean," the second villager continued, "what is the point of having those dolls of people?"

"I think he said he was giving them away as prizes for completing his game," the first villager replied, "but I have to admit, they look so real."

"Yeah," the second villager agreed, "they are so life like. I mean, if Lucca wasn't sitting by the fountain over there, I would have that she was in that tent with Norstein."

_What?_ Lucca thought in shock, _why would someone have a doll of me?_

"I also noticed that he had a doll of her friends too," the first villager stated.

"You mean Crono, Albert, and Nero?" the second villager asked curiously.

"Yeah." Lucca was interested to know more, but she had to meet up with her father to get ready for the demonstration. She gathered her equipment and headed to the sight.

*Present*

"So we just head there and play a game and we can get a Crono doll?" Nero asked curiously.

"Yup," Lucca said with a smile.

"Then lets get going," Marle said anxiously.

"Hold on," Frog protested, "all eight of us don't need to go to get the doll. Only three should be going."

"You're right," Albert agreed, "so I'll be going with Lucca and Nero. It's our home so we blend in the easiest."

"What blend in?" Ayla asked curiously.

"It means that we won't be as noticeable as a robot walking around the town," Albert replied.

"Or a talking frog for that matter," Nero added.

"Point made," Frog said with a sigh.

"But I'm from there too," Marle protested.

"We know," Nero stated, "however, we know the town better. Please Marle, just leave this to us."

"Yeah," Albert said with a carefree attitude and put an arm around her shoulder, "we'll have Crono back in no time." Marle did smile a little. Albert, Lucca, and Nero went outside and got into Epoch and zoomed back into the past.

"Let's see," Lucca said while piloting the Epoch, "the town should be in that direction." They took off in the direction Lucca specified. Nero was looking around at the scenery below them. He has been flying the Epoch before; however, this was the first time that he actually enjoyed it. However, soon it was cut short when he looked off in one direction and saw something that made his mouth drop.

"What's the matter Nero?" Albert asked curiously. All Nero could do was point at the thing he was looking at. Albert looked too and fell into shock as well.

"What's wrong with you two?" Lucca asked and looked in the direction they were. Her jaw dropped as she stared at what the other two were staring at. A large, flying, black fortress in the sky. It looked extremely ominous and dangerous.

"What the hell is that thing?" Albert asked in shock.

"I have no idea," Lucca replied with a fearful voice, "all I know is that it terrifies me." Nero continued to stare and suddenly his eyes widened.

"Lavos," he said with no emotion in his voice.

"What Nero?" Albert asked curiously.

"Lavos is some how connected to that fortress," Nero said with a serious tone, "I'm sure of it."

"Then that makes our decision easier," Lucca said as she continued to fly towards their home, "we don't go there."

"Yeah," Albert said with a sigh of relief. However, Nero couldn't relax at all. That fortress was starting to get to him. They landed near the forest to not cause attention. Lucca and Albert noticed that he was still staring at it. Lucca shook him a little.

"Hey!" she barked, "snap out of it." Nero looked at her with no emotion on his face.

"We are here to save Crono," Albert reminded him. Nero's eyes widened.

"You're right," he said after he had calmed down, "sorry about that."

"It's okay," Lucca said with a smile, "now then, let's go get that doll." The three of them walked towards the fair grounds and arrived within an hour. People were still having fun even though that floating fortress was still up there.

_When was it created?_ Nero thought, _and how come no one else is bothered by it? It was never there before._

"So then," Albert stated, "where is Norstein's tent?" Lucca pointed to the large tent with a skull on it for part of the entrance.

"Of course it's that one," Nero said with a sigh. They walked in and found a floating head and hands in the middle of a dungeon looking area.

"How the hell did he put this inside a tent?" Albert asked in shock.

"It's all in my talent my dear boy," the head stated.

"You must be Norstein Bekkler," Lucca stated.

"Correct," Norstein said while making a bowing motion, "now then, what can I do for you three today. Perhaps you would-"

"We need a Crono doll," Nero interrupted him.

"Really?" Norstein asked curiously, "that's all?"

"Yeah," Nero said with an impatient tone, "and we are in kind of a rush."

"Well that's no good," Norstein said with a pout, "after all, in order to get the doll. You have to play a game."

"What kind of game?" Nero asked with a rude tone. Suddenly, Lucca smacked him with a hammer and knocked him out.

"Albert," she said with a smile, "I'll let you handle this." She dragged Nero out of the tent with little difficulty.

"She can be quite scary I take it," Norstein said with a worried tone.

"Yup," Albert said while doing some stretches, "but moving on, what kind of game do I have to play?"

"It's really simple," Norstein explained, "all you got to do is copy what your doll does. Don't worry though, it won't be anything complicated." A gate in the back opened and out walked a doll of Albert. It looked exactly like him.

"Not bad," Albert said while looking at the doll, "that is one handsome doll right there." Suddenly, the doll raised his left arm into the air.

_I see,_ Albert thought as he raised his left arm, _this should be simple._ The doll started to laugh and Albert copied the laughter. The doll's face had an expression of shock on it, and Albert copied it with ease. Then, the doll raised his right arm into the air and Albert yawned as he raised his.

"Don't get over confident," Norstein warn Albert. Suddenly, the doll's movement picked up speed. Albert panic at first but adjusted to the speed. Left arm, right arm, laugh, left arm, shock, left arm, left arm, right arm, shock, laugh, laugh, right arm, left arm, the doll continued to go faster as they continued the game. Suddenly, Norstein popped into the middle and started clapping.

"Does. .that mean. . .I won?" Albert asked while catching his breath.

"Yes," Norstein said with a smile, "you did. Because you did such a great job, I'll give you not only the Crono doll, but your doll as well. The Crono doll will be taken to Crono's house and you can guess where yours will be." Albert smiled and walked out of the tent to find Lucca and Nero, who had awoken.

"Did you get it?" Lucca asked curiously.

"Yup," Albert said with a smile, "it'll be at Crono's house." Lucca's face saddened greatly.

"I just thought of this," she said sadly, "but what are we going to tell Crono's mother?"

"Simple," Nero said with an encouraging voice, "that is out with his friends."

"But we are his friends," Lucca pointed out.

"We'll tell her that he is doing fine and we came by to pick up the doll," Nero said with a smile.

"Not that you idiot," Albert barked at Nero, "she means what if this doesn't work. Then what do we tell her?" Nero was stunned; Albert was right. If they didn't succeed at getting Crono back, what WERE they going to tell his mother?

"We'll worry about that later," he finally said after a long silence, "right now, let's get Crono's doll and head back."

"I suppose that is the only thing we can do right now," Albert said with a sigh. The three of them left the carnival and headed to Crono's house. Once inside, they were greeted by Crono's mother. She had brown hair and wearing standard clothes.

"Hello there Lucca," she said with a smile.

"Hi there," Lucca replied as happily as she could.

"Hey there," Albert said with a smile, "listen, we are in kind of a rush right now, so we can just grab the doll that looks like Crono that was delivered here and get going."

"Oh my Albert," Crono's mother said with a worried voice, "is something wrong? Is Crono okay?"

"He's fine," Nero replied calmly, "we just need the doll for a distraction."

"Okay," Crono's mother said with a smile, "you had me worried there. It's upstairs in his room."

"Already got it," Albert said happily as he was standing right behind them with the life sized doll of Crono.

"How did you get up there so fast?" Lucca asked curiously.

"I'd tell you," Albert said with a smile, "but you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me," Lucca said with a huff in her voice. Albert quickly dashed out of the house.

"GET BACK HERE!" Nero shouted and chased after him. Lucca bowed to Crono's mother and left as well.

"Oh my," Crono's mother said with a smile, "it's good to see that everything is going fine." Outside running like their lives depended on it; Albert, Lucca, and Nero rushed back to the Epoch as fast as they could.

"What was that?" Nero yelled to Albert, "a clever way to get out of there faster?"

"I suppose so!" Albert shouted back, "but doesn't matter now because we are on our way."

"To where?" Lucca shouted back. Albert stopped in front of the Epoch and waited for his two friends to catch up. When they did, he simply smiled and looked at them.

"Where else?" he asked, "Death Mountain."

**End of Chapter**

Our heroes learn of what they need to bring back Crono, or a chance to any way.

With everything in place, how will our heroes fair at resurrecting Crono?

Will it work?

Or

Is it doomed to fail?

Find out in the next chapter of. . . .

Chrono Trigger

Plus Two

Please Review


	19. Chapter 19

**Death Peak**

The group stood there on the base of the monstrous mountain that towered before them, Death Peak. Marle, Nero, Lucca, Albert, Ayla, Frog, Magus, and Robo who was holding the Crono doll. When Albert, Nero, and Lucca came back from their trip to get the doll, the strange creature launched three smaller dolls that looked like strange animals towards Death Peak. It said they would help us climb the peak.

"Alright," Nero said seriously, "it's time to get Crono back."

_Do they not understand that there is only a chance to get him back?_ Magus thought.

"I agree," Marle said with a smile, "he has been away for far too long."

"But first," Frog said seriously, "we have to scale this mountain."

"Yeah," Ayla said with a stern voice, "and wind is strong."

"Indeed," Robo agreed, "it-is-too-strong-for-us-to-climb-on-our-own."

"Then we have to find those animals that strange creature launched here," Albert said while looking around. Everyone did however it was Lucca who found the first of three.

"Over there!" she shouted. Once everyone had gathered around it, the animal transformed into a tree.

"A tree?" Albert said in shock, "how the hell is that suppose to help us?" Suddenly, the wind was picking up.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Marle shouted.

"WE GOT TO FIND SHELTER!" Nero shouted back. Robo quickly ran and hid behind the tree. While the others were struggling to stay on their feet, Robo was safe behind the tree. After a few more seconds the wind died down.

"That was insane," Lucca said while shaking her whole body.

"It-seems-the-trees-can-protect-us-from-the-extreme-wind," Robo said while still standing near the tree.

"Ask and you shall receive Albert," Nero said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Albert replied with a sigh. Ayla quickly ran ahead of the other.

"Where is she going?" Frog asked curiously.

"ANOTHER TREE HERE!" Ayla shouted back. Suddenly, the wind was picking up again. Everyone that wasn't hiding behind the first tree, other than Ayla, quickly rushed over behind it to take shelter from the wind. After a few seconds, the wind died down again.

"Alright," Lucca said with a sigh, "let's get moving before the wind picks up again." Everyone agreed with her and met up with Ayla at the second tree. Soon after words, the wind picked up again and the group had to stay by that tree. Soon, the wind died down and the group was able to continue to a third tree.

"I get it," Lucca said as the wind picked up again, "THE WIND PICKS UP AT THE SAME TIME EVERY TIME!"

"AND THAT MEANS IT DIES DOWN AT THE SAME TIME AS WELL!" Albert suggest. Then the wind died down again.

"It seems like it," Nero said as he bolted ahead of the rest of the group. The others quickly followed him. Soon, they stepped into an area where the wind was extremely weak.

"We won't worry about wind here," Ayla said as she looked around.

"Seems like it," Magus said with a mono tone.

"Alright," Frog stated, "we must march forward."

"Remember," Albert said as he took out his battle rod, "protect Robo and the doll." Everyone nodded and took out their weapons, except for Magus who just took out his scythe. They were near a small frozen bond and there were four floating skeletons with scythes of their own.

_This will be fun,_ Albert said with a sigh. He leaped into the air and smashed one right into the ground. Ayla followed up by slamming her fists into the skeleton and easily shattering it. The other three scattered and circled around the party. Lucca waited till one was in front of her and shot her gun at it. The shot nicked it and it was flying right towards her. However, Frog stepped in front of her and slashed the skeleton into pieces. One of the remaining ones flew towards Marle. She noticed and her hand started glowing with magical energy.

"Ice!" she shouted and shot on sphere at the skeleton. When they made contact, the skeleton froze instantly. Nero rushed at the frozen skeleton and pierced it with his spear and caused the ice to shatter. The last one decided to take an aerial approach and was above them. Robo looked up and pointed his fist at the skeleton. He fired a rocket fist at it. The fist made contact with the skeleton causing it to fall towards the ground. Before it hit the ground, it was cut in half by something. Everyone looked over to see Magus standing there with a blank expression on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Albert replied. However, Nero was looking towards a cave.

_Something is in there,_ he thought. He started walking towards the cave, leaving the others behind.

"Nero!" Frog shouted, "stay by us." However, it was like he didn't hear him. He was still wondering towards the cave. Of course, the others noticed and ran after him.

"Hey!" Albert said while shaking him a little, "you okay?" Nero continued to stare into the cave.

"There is something in there," he said with a mono tone. Everyone looked at each other.

"Like what?" Lucca asked curiously.

"Don't know," Nero replied, "but for some reason it feels familiar."

"What do you mean familiar?" Marle asked curiously. Nero ignored the question and continued to walk towards the cave. The others gave in and decided to follow him. Once inside, Nero, Marle, and Magus's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. What everyone saw was a smaller version of Lavos, a Lavos Spawn.

"What are you guys so shocked about?" Albert asked like it wasn't a big deal, "it's just a monster."

"I agree," Frog stated, "what has gotten you three spooked?" Nero stared at the creature in horror. The memories of Crono's death was flashing through his mind. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one. Marle dropped to her knees and stared at the creature in horror as well.

"Ah hell with it!" Albert shouted. He raised his battle rod and slammed it into the ground. Suddenly, a line shot towards the monster. It went right under it.

"What in the world?" Lucca asked curiously.

"QUAKE!" Albert shouted. The ground beneath it started to shake and deal some major damage to the monster. However, this didn't make Nero or Marle snap out of their state of shock. Magus had already gotten over it. He launched a powerful fire spell at the monster. Hit it directly on the head and it screamed in pain. When it screamed, Marle curled up and screamed herself. However, it was that scream that finally snapped Nero out of his state of shock. Lucca went over to Marle to comfort her. Nero rushed at the monster and pierced it's head with his spear and pulled it out with one swift motion. Ayla then kicked its head inward. Everyone backed off to see what it would do. It started dissolving into nothingness. After it was all dissolved, Albert smacked Nero on the back of the head.

"Ow," Nero said in pain, "what the hell was that for?"

"What the hell is the matter with the two of you?" Albert asked angrily, "freezing up like that in the middle of a battle!"

"THAT WAS FUCKING LAVOS YOU DUMBASS!" Nero shouted angrily back. Everyone but Marle and Magus gasped in shock.

"What?" Robo asked curiously.

"That was Lavos?" Albert asked curiously. Lucca was still comforting Marle.

"It was a spawn of Lavos," Magus explained. Everyone turned to him in confusion except for Marle who was in shock.

"A spawn of Lavos?" Nero asked curiously.

"I was surprised at first as well," Magus explained, "however, there is no dought that was one of them."

"One?" Frog asked.

"There could be more of those things on this mountain," Magus explained.

"Oh come on," Albert said with a jolly voice, "if this is all that Lavos can do-" He stopped talking when Nero delivered a strong right hook to Albert. He soared to the ground and stared at Nero who looked pissed.

"If that is all that Lavos can do?" he asked angrily, "YOU ARE FUCKING STUPID! I TOLD YOU BEFORE! LAVOS TOOK ALL THREE OF US DOWN WITH ONE ATTACK! THAT THING HAD A VERY, AND I MEAN VERY, SMALL FRACTION OF LAVOS POWER!" He took some deep breaths to calm down. Albert stood up very slowly.

"You're still freaked out about the whole thing aren't you?" he asked seriously. Nero only nodded in response. Lucca was trying to talk sense to Marle and it seems to be working.

"Sorry," Nero apologized. Albert rubbed his shoulder a little bit.

"You going to be okay?" he asked curiously.

"I'll be fine," Nero said as he gazed towards Marle who was getting back on her feet.

"It's her you are worried about?" Albert asked curiously.

"Yeah," Nero said before walking over to Marle, "you okay?"

"Yeah," Marle said nervously and shaking, "I'm fine."

"You're shaking," Nero said calmly.

"I know," Marle replied, "it's just all those memories of his death came back."

"I know," Nero said sadly, "I know."

"Now look," Frog said calmly, "Magus said that there could be more of those things here. Are you two going to be okay?"

"I will be," Nero replied. Marle hesitantly nodded her head.

"The girl won't be," Magus said seriously. Everyone stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Lucca asked angrily.

"She's too emotionally disturbed," Magus explained, "best if we have her go back to the dome and wait."

"No way," Marle said seriously, "I'll be fine."

"I say other wise," Magus said coldly, "you will get yourself killed and possibly others in this group."

"No she won't," Nero said seriously, "she'll pull through all this easily."

"How do you know?" Magus asked curiously.

"I just do," Nero replied.

"All-this-talk-is-meaningless," Robo intervened, "we-must-reach-the-top-as-soon-as-we-can-and-we-do-it-together."

"Robo right," Ayla agreed, "Marle stays."

"Anyone who had gone through what they did would have acted the same way," Lucca explained, "she will definitely be fine now."

"Magus," Frog said seriously, "the vote is unanimous."

"Indeed," Nero said seriously. Magus only sighed and waited for everyone to move.

"Let's go," Albert said with a smile. Everyone followed Albert through the exit of the cave and they were back outside. After some traveling, they found the second animal.

"Alright," Lucca said as she approached the animal, "this means this next part isn't going to be easy." The animal looked at Lucca.

"It's windy and slippery so be careful," it said with a mono tone. The group looked at the path and sighed.

"Then we need to take it easy," Nero suggested. Suddenly, Albert threw his battle rod on the ground and started riding like a surf board.

"YAHOO!" he shouted. Everyone stared in shock as he made all the turns and twists of the slippery path so easily. He made it to the other side and started dancing when he got off his weapon.

"He's dancing," Lucca said with a sigh.

"Would you expect any less from him?" Nero asked curiously.

"No," Lucca happily sighed, "I wouldn't."

"WELL COME ON!" Albert shouted, "GET OVER HERE!"

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!" Nero shouted back. The group started to slowly make their way across the slippery walkway. It took a good solid ten minutes for everyone to get across.

"What took you guys so long?" Albert asked curiously.

"Oh shut up," Marle said seriously.

"Yes," Frog agreed, "I concur." Everyone walked past him, but Albert happily sighed. Then, they reached an area above where Nero discovered the cave.

"Talk about getting the run around," Lucca said with a sigh.

"What we do now?" Ayla asked curiously.

"There-must-be-a-way-to-continue-to-go-up," Robo stated.

"But there are no other caves," Marle said with a worried tone.

"Perhaps we should call it quits," Magus said seriously as he took a step forward. Something clicked and another cave opened at the bottom.

"Oh come on!" Albert shouted in frustration.

"It-seems-another-way-has-been-opened," Robo stated.

"We follow new path," Ayla said with some excitement.

"Okay," Nero agreed, "but how do we get down there?"

"Like this," Albert said as he jumped down. He landed solidly near the entrance to the first cave. Everyone but Magus shrugged their shoulders. The rest of the group followed him down and found themselves inside a different part of the same cave. This part had a long stair case.

"This will be easy to scale," Albert said with a smile. However, Nero took a stance.

"What wrong Nero?" Ayla asked curiously.

"There is another one up ahead," Nero said seriously, "a Lavos Spawn." The group was stunned at that statement.

"How the hell do you know that?" Albert asked curiously.

"Indeed," Frog stated, "your senses must be very sharp to detect a Lavos spawn like that."

"I just do," Nero said with a shaky voice, "I just know that there is another one up ahead."

"Then we better get ready," Magus said coldly, "assuming that Marle can actually be of use to us this time."

"I told you," Marle barked angrily, "I'll be fine."

"I think she will be too," Lucca said with a smile. Magus only sighed and everyone looked towards the exit of the cave. Once outside, they saw that Nero was right. Another Lavos Spawn was waiting for them. This one went on the offensive first by firing needles at the party.

"TORNADO!" Nero shouted. He created a tornado that blew away the needles. Lucca started shooting the head of the monster with her gun, but it didn't seem to do a lot of damage.

"BLAZE!" she shouted and launched a powerful fire spell that hit the head and the shell. Of course, this caused some needles to shoot out of it's shell towards her. Albert jumped into the air, and shattered the needles with a single swing of his battle rod. Using his descending speed, he then slammed his weapon on top of the monsters head, making a loud squishing sound. Albert jumped back and the group watched as it dissolved like the one before.

"So far so good," he said with a smile.

"We go up now?" Ayla asked curiously.

"That-would-be-the-case-now-that-the-path-is-clear," Robo replied.

"Let's keep going then," Frog said as he sheathed his sword. Marle looked up at the towering peak's top.

"I can almost see it," she said happily, "the top of Death Peak." Everyone looked up towards the top with her.

"Yeah," Albert said with a smile, "if it wasn't for the snow in the wind, then we would be able to see it."

"Then let's not waste any time," Lucca said seriously, "let's continue." Everyone agreed and continued down the new path that laid before them. Soon, they came across a long pathway with orbs with slime coming out of them sliding down the long path way.

"Oh boy," Marle said with a worried tone, "this isn't going to be good."

"They do look like they could pose a threat," Frog stated, "there are a lot of them."

"About twenty I say," Magus said coldly. The orbs were starting to make their way back towards the group.

"What we do?" Ayla asked. Albert walked in front of the group and smiled.

"Simple," he said as he raised his battle rod, "QUAKE!" He slammed it into the ground and the area around the twenty orbs shook. Suddenly, the orbs dissolved into nothing.

"Nice shot," Nero said with a smile.

"To-think-your-magic-skills-have-grown-this-much," Robo stated.

"Yeah well," Albert said as he put his battle rod on his back, "practice makes perfect." No one noticed that Magus was staring at him.

_It's true,_ he thought, _his powers with magic have grown severely since the last time I saw him. I wonder._

"Yo!" Nero shouted, "Magus you coming." Magus looked ahead to see the others were half way down the path. He simply followed them without saying a word. Soon, after much climbing, they reached the third animal that the strange creature in Keeper Dome sent up to this mountain.

"That means we are almost there," Marle said happily.

"Yup," Lucca agreed. However, Nero was looking ahead of the group and a little up.

"Another one I take it?" Albert asked. Nero only nodded his head.

"Then we must kill it," Magus said coldly.

"Push the shell," the animal said happily, "climb the shell." The group looked at the animal with weird expressions on their faces.

"What?" Robo asked.

"What that mean?" Ayla asked.

"I'm not sure," Lucca replied.

"Then we need to figure it out," Frog stated, "after all, we won't be able to go forward unless we do." The group continued to climb until they found a third Lavos Spawn. Frog didn't waste any time taking out his sword and slashing at the shell. Unfortunately, it did little damage.

_That barely scratched it,_ he thought. Lucca's eyes widened suddenly.

"That's it!" she shouted, "that things shell is what we need to continue."

"We have to climb it's shell?" Albert asked in shock.

"But every time we defeated this monster," Marle stated, "the shell dissolves with the body."

"I know," Lucca said with a sigh, "but maybe it's different this time."

"Are you sure?" Nero asked curiously, "because we only got one chance at this. How else could we continue to go up?" Frog lunged towards the monster and slashed at it's head. A massive cut mark appeared on it's head. Suddenly, it launched needles towards Robo.

"No good!" Ayla shouted. Albert quickly slammed his battle rod into the ground and a earth wall appeared in front of Robo and stopped the attack completely.

"That should protect him for awhile," Albert said turning his attention back towards the Lavos Spawn.

"Hey Albert," Nero said with a smile, "I got an idea."

"Let's hear it," Albert replied. Nero quickly rushed over towards Albert and started whispering in his ear. Once he was done, Albert's eyes widened.

"Look out!" Lucca shouted. The monster had shot more needles into the air. There was enough to hit everyone. Robo remained behind the earth wall, but it was starting to crack.

"This-wall-won't-last-much-longer," he stated.

"That's insane!" Albert shouted, "it's crazy! It's preposterous! It. . .might just work! LET'S DO IT!" Nero quickly jumped into the air. Albert slammed his battle rod into the ground, and a massive boulder shot up from the ground.

"EVERYONE!" Nero shouted, "GET BACK!" The group did what they were asked and Nero shot a Wind Thrust at the boulder. It shattered and the giant rocks started raining down at the Lavos Spawn. Soon, the rocks pushed it against a wall, and it was buried alive. Nero landed with a great big thud and created a dust cloud. Once it was cleared, the group could see that the creature wasn't getting back up.

"That was insane!" Lucca shouted with an angry anime face, "you could have hit us!"

"That's why I told you to take cover," Nero said with a smile. Lucca smacked him with her hammer and made her way to the rock pile.

"You see," Albert stated, "that is why I said it was crazy. I knew Lucca was going to do that."

"Thanks for the warning jerk," Nero said as he stood up. The group climbed up the rocks that the massive attack had made and continued their climb up the mountain. Soon, the wind and the snow stopped and they reached the peak of the mountain. A lone withered tree was at the top. The sun could actually be seen from the height that they reached.

"This is it?" Marle asked in confusion.

"Okay," Frog replied in confusion, "what are we suppose to do now?" Marle took out the Chrono Trigger and held it close to her chest.

"I'm not sure," Lucca said with a sigh, "I'm not sure how we are suppose to continue." Suddenly, the Chrono Trigger started to glow.

"What in the world?" Frog asked in shock.

"What happening?" Ayla asked. It floated into the air and with a great burst of light, it shattered into pieces. Everyone but Magus sighed in disappointment. Marle was in shock.

"What ever we did," Lucca said sadly, "it would seem that we failed."

"No!" Marle shouted, "we've come all this way! There must be something else to do!"

"Like what?" Nero asked curiously.

"You said so yourself!" Marle shouted, "we can't give up on Crono! I won't either!" She turned towards the direction where the Chrono Trigger shattered.

"She's not going to jump is she?" Albert asked.

"I hope not," Nero replied.

"CRONO!" Marle shouted, "COME BACK TO UUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSS!" To everyone's surprise, an eclipse started to happen.

"What-in-the-world?" Robo asked in awe.

"A solar eclipse?" Lucca replied in awe, "but why now?" They looked around to see that the area itself was getting darker.

"What the hell?" Albert asked in shock. Soon, everything around them was black. They then appeared in the area where Crono, Nero, and Marle had fought Lavos. However, everything was frozen. Crono was suspended in mid air and the pendant had already flown off of him.

"A time freeze," Magus said in amazement, "I didn't think I would ever see such a event." Marle stared at Crono with a smile on her face.

"Quick," she said happily, "let's put the doll in Crono's place."

"Are you sure that is what we have to do?" Frog asked curiously.

"Why else did we have to bring a exact doll of him?" Marle asked curiously. Lucca nodded her head in agreement.

"I makes sense," she stated, "right. Robo, please make the switch."

"Of-course-Lucca," he stated. When he was near Crono, the doll suddenly floated out of his arms and took Crono's place. Crono fell to the floor and Marle rushed over to him. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed everyone and put them back on top of Death Peak. Only the tree was glittering like the night sky. Everyone soon saw Marle next to a unconscious Crono who was stirring.

"Crono," Marle said happily with tears flowing freely from her eyes. Crono's eyes opened and he saw everyone.

"Lucca," he said with a groggy voice, "Robo, Frog, Ayla, Albert, Nero, Magus, Marle?"

"Welcome back to the land of the living my friend," Nero said happily with tears in his eyes.

"Did we get away from Lavos?" Crono asked in confusion. Suddenly, Marle threw herself at Crono and hugged him.

"You're back," she said while crying, "you're finally back." She continued to cry and Crono was confused.

"What happened?" he asked.

"There-is-no-need-to-worry," Robo stated, "you-are-back-where-you-belong."

"Indeed," Frog said with a smile, "it is good to have you back Crono."

"See," Ayla said proudly, "told you Crono too strong."

"I have to say that you gave us quite the scare young man," Lucca said with a smile.

"Yeah," Albert said while stretching, "just wait to you hear what we have to say." Magus said nothing but looked away.

"Don't you. . .ever," Marle said while crying and snuggling next to Crono, "ever. .do that again." Crono looked confused, but hugged Marle back to comfort her. Albert and the others walked away a little to give them some privacy. For at last, Crono had returned.

**End of Chapter**

Crono has been resurrected! YAHOO!

However, how do they plan to take on Lavos?

Will they succeed in stopping him?

Find out in the final chapter of. . . .

Chrono Trigger

Plus Two

Please Review


	20. Chapter 20

**Preparation**

Everyone took turns telling Crono what had happened while he was 'dead' and he seemed shocked. Marle was at his side the entire time during this tale. They were back at the End of Time. Finally, the tale ended and Crono took a few moments to take it all in.

"The last thing I remember is trying to strike Lavos," he said after a long silence.

"That is when he launched a devastating beam attack and killed you," Nero explained.

"I can't remember that," Crono said while rubbing his head.

"It doesn't matter," Marle said happily, "you're back. That is all that matters."

"Yeah," Albert agreed, "after all, you are our fearless leader, and a pretty damn good one too."

"Sacrificing yourself to save your friends," Frog said proudly, "you are truly a wonderous person."

"However," Robo interrupted, "we-must-plan-our-next-move."

"What do you mean?" Lucca asked curiously.

"He means Lavos," Magus said seriously. Everyone got quiet really fast. They still remembered the tale that Nero and Marle told. Could they really beat something that powerful?

"Our next step should be never facing that thing again," Nero suggested. Crono stood up with his katana firmly in hand.

"We can't do that," he said seriously.

"What?" Albert asked.

"We know too much to sit and ignore this," Crono explained, "isn't that what we decided at the beginning Nero?"

"Well yeah," Nero said hesitantly, "but-"

"Look at what this adventure has done," Crono continued, "we've met friends and a rival across time and space. This was indeed a grand adventure, and it's not over yet. Not until we beat Lavos."

"But remembered what happened last time?" Nero asked in panic, "one attack. ONE ATTACK was all that it took to take us down."

"I know," Crono replied, "but this time will be different."

"How so?" Marle asked with a worried tone.

"Simple," Crono said with a smile, "all nine of us will take on Lavos at the same time." Everyone jumped in shock.

"WHAT?" they all shouted.

"Crono how do you plan to do that?" Lucca asked curiously.

"Same way how all of you came to see me," Crono replied.

"But if you remembered," Nero interrupted, "we fought Lavos on a different plane of reality. So, if we all go there separately, then we'll all get killed."

"But this time we are fighting him in 1999 AD," Crono explained, "and no weird machine to go out of control. We'll be fine."

"But," Nero protested, "I don't feel confident at the level we are at."

"We train," Ayla suggested, "train and get stronger. Strong enough fight Lavos."

"That is a good idea," Crono said with a smile.

"Indeed," Frog agreed, "some training would aid us greatly." Nero looked somewhat convinced. Training would help them. Spekkio could help them as well with magic. That being said, Ayla and Robo wouldn't train with him.

"And I just had another thought," Lucca added, "the Epoch could help us too."

"How-so-Lucca?" Robo asked curiously.

"Nero and Marle said that Dalton put weapons on it," Lucca explained, "I could spend some time learning the controls, learn about the weapon systems, and find a way to effectively use them against Lavos."

"That would help," Albert agreed. Nero looked like he was leaning for this plan.

"It all does sound possible to me," he said with a smile.

"Then we are going to do it," Crono said bravely, "we'll train hard and get ready to fight Lavos." Everyone cheered happily, ready to get to work right away.

*Ayla*

Since Ayla and Robo couldn't use magic, Lucca dropped them off in their own time to start their training. Ayla ventured deep into the forests of her time, looking for any way to become stronger. Whether it was swinging from trees, smashing the remaining reptiles in the area, running to build up stamina, anything. If she found an enemy, she smashed it. If there was an area to explore, she explored it. She trained hard for two months before Lucca came and picked her up.

*Robo*

Like Ayla, Robo has no magic. So, back in his deserted time, he went across Lab 16 and another lab that had lost it's number. The mutants and monsters that were there made for excellent target practice with his weapons. He couldn't really build up any of his physical traits, but working on his targeting system was something he could do. Two months of doing that and both labs had become safe to travel across. The people of this destroyed future looked at Robo as a hero. Soon after the two months, Lucca came with the Epoch and picked him up.

*Magus*

Magus asked to be returned to his own time and to his castle. There wasn't much left, but his deep basement was mostly intact. He descended into the darkness and did not emerge for two months. No one knows what he did down there for two months, or how he got any food while down there.

*Marle, Crono, Lucca, Albert, Nero, and Frog*

Everyone else stayed behind in the End of Time to train their magic skills against Spekkio. Instead of being a small fur ball this time; he was bigger and some serious muscles on him. However, magic was the only way to hurt him. A month of training under him, or what felt like a month, and they all had become quite powerful with magic. Crono had two new spells. Bolt, a stronger version of Lightning and had a greater radius. Luminaire, a powerful dome spell filled with the power of lightning. Marle already had Ice and Frost, but she learned some healing magic while training. Cure and Cura which both heal wounds but Cura was stronger. Lucca had Fire and Blaze, and a new powerful fire spell called Flare. A large explosion that sets her enemies on fire. Nero got stronger with his magic skills of Wind, Gale, and Tornado. Wind Thrust also had gotten stronger. Albert had Earth and Quake. He didn't learn anything else thought, but like with Nero the attacks were stronger. Frog learned Water and Flood. However, he still prefers fighting with his sword. They met back in the main lobby to talk about what would happen next.

"Okay," Nero said confidently, "we are now stronger with our magic powers, but we need to work on physical training now."

"Agreed," Albert stated, "back to our own time we go."

"I can finally start looking at the new systems on Epoch," Lucca said with stars in his eyes."

"I suggest we head somewhere to train for awhile then," Frog suggested.

"Anywhere in mind?" Crono asked.

"The forests around my home are tough," Frog replied.

"Sounds good to me," Albert said with a smile.

"Great," Crono stated, "Lucca, can you drop us off?"

"Of course," Lucca replied.

*Middle Ages*

It took two trips but Crono, Frog, Albert, and Nero made it to Frog's home. Marle wanted to stay with them, but Lucca talked her out of it. For the next month, they all trained hard. Fighting monsters, having sparring matches against each other, building up stamina, and many other exercises to get stronger. The four sat out on a beautiful starry night. They built a fire and were resting from training that day. Frog and Albert were sleeping like logs. Crono was watching the fire and Nero sat next to him.

"Hey," Nero said quietly.

"Hey yourself," Crono replied quietly.

"Can't sleep?" Nero asked curiously.

"No," Crono replied, "you?"

"Nope." They both stared into the fire. Silence fell over them for a long time.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Crono asked quietly.

"No," Nero replied quietly, "just wanted to tell you not to die this time."

"I won't."

"You better not. Marle would be crushed if you did."

"You mean that others wouldn't?"

"They would Crono, but Marle would be crushed because the one that she loves is dead." Nero quickly covered his mouth.

_I didn't mean to say that,_ he thought. Crono stared at him in shock.

"What did you just say?" he asked quietly. Nero looked around trying to think of some lie to say. However, he couldn't think of one.

"Okay," he said with a sigh, "you can't tell her how you found out."

"What are you talking about?" Crono asked curiously.

"Okay," Nero said with a deep breath, "after you died from our fight with Lavos, Marle and I got captured by the queen's right hand man, Dalton."

"Yeah. You guys told me about that."

"The one part that Marle and I left out was that she told me that she fell in love with you." Crono stared at him in shock. He then stared back into the fire.

_He's in shock,_ Nero thought, _he had no idea._

"You didn't know did you Crono?"

"Of course not," Crono replied, "when did she tell you?"

"After we escaped from Dalton's floating fortress," Nero explained, "she was about to jump off of cliff and I stopped her. I asked her if she was in love with you and she told me. That is why she was more worried about you." Crono looked back at him and then back at the fire. Nero decided just to let the information to soak in. After some silence, Crono looked up into the sky.

"I just can't believe it," he stated.

"I was stunned too," Nero stated, "but what are you going to do about it?" Crono looked at Nero and smiled.

*Dark Ages*

Lucca was flying around the dark ages with Marle in the Epoch. Lucca was learning the controls bit by bit. She was picking ice bergs to zap with the cannons. It took her only a few days to master the Epoch.

"YAHOO!" she shouted flying through the air. Marle was laughing with Lucca. They landed for some lunch with the survivors of the Dark Ages.

"I can't believe that you mastered the controls in a short amount of time," Marle stated.

"You should have expected no less from me," Lucca said proudly, "for I am The Great Lucca! Master of Machines! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone around them gave Lucca strange looks. However, they soon just continued with their meals.

"Say Lucca," Marle said seriously.

"What is it?" Lucca replied. She could tell that this was going to be a serious question.

"Do you think," Marle began, "that I have. . .a chance to be with Crono?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm. . .in love with him. I want to be with him forever. He's very brave and heroic, and it wasn't until after he was gone that I came to realize how important he was to me." Lucca could see that Marle was serious about this.

"Have you told him how you felt?" Marle looked at Lucca with a bright red face.

"N-No."

"Then you won't know if you have a chance with him," Lucca explained, "until you tell him how you feel about him." Marle knew that Lucca was right.

"B-But," she protested, "I told think I can tell him. I'm not that brave."

"So you find going to almost certain doom is easier than telling someone that you love him?"

"Kind of." Lucca laughed.

"Oh boy," she said after she stopped laughing, "that was good."

"What's so funny?" Marle asked angrily.

"Think about it," Lucca began, "we are going to face certain doom. You might not get another chance to tell him." Marle looked saddened from that news. "So what's holding you back? Just tell him how you feel. At least that way, if we do die, you'll die together." Marle thought about it. She did love Crono greatly. She did want to spend the rest of her life with him.

"But do you have to talk about the mission so negatively?" she asked sternly.

"I'm just being realistic Marle," Lucca replied, "I do have faith that we can win. But being a scientist, I can't help but thinking of all the possibilities."

"Lucca," Marle said with a smile, "you're such a dork."

"Hey!"

**End of Chapter**

The preparations have been made.

When the group rejoins, they will fight Lavos.

Will they win?

Find out in the REAL final chapter of. . . .

Chrono Trigger

Plus Two

Please Review

Author's note:I know I said that this chapter was going to be the last one. However, I didn't want to make the chapter super long so I broke the final chapter in two parts. The next one will be the final one.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Final Battle**

The group rejoined in the End of Time. Back together after months apart.

"It is good to see all of us together again," Albert said with a smile.

"You could just say it's good to see everyone again," Nero suggested.

"True," Lucca said with a smile, "but he didn't."

"Indeed," Robo stated.

"We ready to destroy Lavos," Ayla said proudly.

"I agree," Magus said with a dark tone, "it is time to kill it."

"Yes," Marle said seriously, "and we all have to come home alive."

"So that we can enjoy our days," Frog said with a smile.

"To save the future," Crono said with a voice full of courage, "and to create a better one." They all cheered together.

"So you all have a plan," Gaspar stated.

"Yup," Crono said with a smile, "six of us will enter the portal to the year 1999 A.D. While Lucca, Nero, and Albert will in the Epoch. They fly to the same time as us. Then, we launch our attack on Lavos. Lucca will be able to attack it from the air, but will quickly drop off Albert so he can use his earth magic."

"Booya!" Albert screamed.

"What about after words?" Gaspar stated.

"We celebrate when we win," Crono said confidently. Gaspar smiled.

"Then you better get going." Crono nodded his head and walked towards the portal. However, he stopped when he felt someone grab his arm. He looked behind him and saw that it was Marle that stopped him.

"Marle?"

"I need to talk to you first before we go Crono," she said with tears in her eyes. Crono wasn't sure how to respond to this.

"Okay," he finally replied, "what about?"

"In private." Crono looked at the others and they sighed.

"Take the Epoch then," Lucca suggested, "go somewhere to have your privacy." Crono smiled and nodded. Marle and Crono got into the Epoch and left the End of Time.

WwwwwwW

Crono and Marle returned to their own time at night. They landed in a secluded area where no one else was.

"Alright Marle," he said seriously, "what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"We are about to go fight Lavos," she said with sadness in her voice, "we all could die."

"We won't," he said confidently, "we are stronger this time. Plus, your healing magic is incredible."

"That is kind of you to say Crono, but I'm still scared. If we do die, I don't want to have any regrets."

"That I can understand."

"I love you Crono." He didn't move. Didn't make a sound or change his expression on his face. However, a smile grew on his face. He walked over to her and hugged her gently.

"Well you know," he said softly, "I love you too." Marle's face blushed brightly.

"What?"

"Nero actually told me what you told him on the day you were about to jump off the cliff," he explained, "it was while we were training."

_That jerk!_ Marle screamed in her head.

"That got me thinking about my feelings for you," he continued, "what were you to me? Lucca is a childhood friend, Albert and Nero became my friends, Frog became a friend as well as a mentor, Ayla is also a friend but one that belongs in the past, Robo is a friend from the future that we are trying to save, and Magus. . . .well I wouldn't call him a friend. That left you. Marle, a wonderful person that I've met at the fair. Marle, a princess with a spunky attitude."

"I'm not spunky."

"Marle," he said with a warm smile, "the one who I fell in love with." Marle's eyes widened with shock.

"What?"

"When I got blasted by Lavos, the last thought I remember having was you. I saw your smiling face at me. I closed my eyes and waited to die with you in my thoughts, but then you were right next to me on Death Peak. Crying and saying how happy you were to see me. Over our time together, I have grown to love you." Marle's eyes started to water. Tears of joy soon rolled down her face.

"You better not be lying to me," she said seriously.

"You know that I wouldn't lie to you," he said as he gently kissed her forehead. They stared into each other eyes. They leaned in towards each other and shared a kiss. The two stood there together, kissing, wanting the moment to last forever. For they knew it might be their last.

WwwwwwW

No sooner did Marle and Crono leave did they return.

"Had your talk?" Magus asked with an impatient tone.

"Yes," Crono replied, "now then, let's get going." Lucca, Nero, and Albert got into the Epoch while everyone else stood by the portal. Crono, Marle, and Ayla went through the portal first. Magus, Frog, and Robo were right behind them. Lucca, Nero, and Albert soared into the past after them. Crono, Marle, and Ayla were the first to arrive on a green barren land. Crono took a quick look around.

_Good,_ he thought when he didn't see Lavos, _we are in time._ Magus, Frog, and Robo appeared behind them.

"I see that we didn't arrive late," Frog said as he drew his sword. Above them, they heard the Epoch appear. Lucca quickly landed so that Albert could hop off. Once that was done, she took the Epoch back to the sky.

"So-what-now?" Robo asked.

"I'm not sure," Crono replied.

"We find Lavos," Ayla said cheerfully, "we kill Lavos."

"That is the plan," Albert stated, "but we don't know when he'll appear from the ground."

"It will be soon," Magus said in a dark tone. He had his scythe out and was on the look out. Soon, the ground started to shake. Even Lucca and Nero up in the air could feel it.

_Here we go again,_ Nero thought nervously. Soon, the ground far ahead of them opened up, and it appeared. The creature of destruction, Lavos. Everyone took out their weapons and stood ready.

"For the future!" Crono shouted, "ATTACK!" They rushed towards the monstrosity. Lucca went right to the offensive and fired some lasers at Lavos. They landed directed hits and did some damage. Albert followed up with a Quake and did some more damage. Lavos screamed angrily and launched energy bolts into the sky. Soon, gravity was playing its part and they fell back down towards everyone.

"Taking evasive maneuvers!" Lucca shouted. She was swerving all over the place to avoid the energy bolts. Crono and the others on the ground were dodging them left and right.

"I don't think he liked that," Frog said with a smile.

"Then he definitely won't like this," Crono stated. They rushed at Lavos and performed an X-strike. It screamed in pain. Then, Magus and Marle threw two large ice boulders at it. They hit and did some damage. Ayla rushed over to Robo.

"Give Ayla high toss," she stated.

"Roger," Robo said as he grabbed her arms. He twirled her around and around until finally he threw her into the high into the air.

"What are you doing?" Marle asked in shock.

"She-wanted-me-to-do-that," Robo replied. Ayla reached the peak of the throw and aimed herself at Lavos. Gravity played its role again and she started to fall. When she felt it was the right time, she curled up into a ball and started doing flips. When she was about to hit Lavos' head, she extended her leg and slammed it into it's head. Lavos screamed in pain and was about to hit Ayla with a beam. Robo quickly extended his arm and grabbed Ayla. He barely pulled her to safety in time. The beam fired into the sky and almost hit Epoch.

"A little too close Lucca," Nero said nervously.

"Sorry about that," she apologized.

"Thanks for save Robo," Ayla thanked him.

"Of-course," Robo replied. Lavos then launched massive amounts of needles into the sky. They were falling towards everyone.

"SHIT!" Albert shouted. He slammed his battle rod into the ground and made a large boulder pop out. He slammed his battle into it and sent it flying towards the needles. It not only blocked the needles, but landed on Lavos and caused some serious damage.

"Nice shot," Crono stated.

"Thanks." Lavos then launched more energy bolts into the sky. However, one partly hit the Epoch.

"NOT GOOD!" Nero shouted. Lucca was checking the damage and it was big.

"Not good is right!" Lucca shouted, "I can't save the Epoch."

"THEN LET'S GET OUT OF HERE LUCCA!" Nero shouted.

"I agree!" she shouted back. Suddenly, she smiled. She took the controls and aimed Epoch at Lavos' head.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT NOW!" Nero shouted. He took out his spear and destroyed the canopy that was shielding them from the wind. Once it was open, Nero grabbed Lucca and jumped out. He used his Tornado spell, and was able to land safely with Lucca. As they landed, the Epoch slammed into Lavos' head and exploded. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light. Once the light died down, everyone looked at each other.

"Are you two okay?" Frog asked.

"Yeah," Nero replied.

"I am fine as well," Lucca said with a smile.

"I have to say," Albert stated, "that was a clever idea. Knowing that you couldn't save the Epoch, you slammed it into Lavos.

"Thank you Albert," Lucca thanked him.

"Say," Marle stated, "did anyone noticed that Lavos didn't scream in pain when the Epoch slammed into it and then exploded?" Everyone quickly turned towards Lavos and couldn't see much. There was a lot of smoke so they couldn't see anything. Soon, the smoke cleared and they saw that Lavos didn't have a head anymore. Nothing was shooting out at them any more either.

"Does this mean," Lucca said in shock.

"That we won," Albert finished Lucca's sentence also in shock.

"Ayla not know," Ayla stated.

"It-could-be-a-trap," Robo suggested. Crono slowly walked up to it with his katana at the ready just in case something happened. He approached Lavos and saw a tunnel where it's head was. His eyes widened when he heard a sound, the sound of something breathing.

"I don't think it's over," he said seriously. Everyone ran over to him and saw the tunnel as well.

"You mean that we have to go inside him?" Marle asked nervously.

"We must," Magus said seriously, "there is something alive in there."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Albert asked curiously. He was the first into the tunnel. Soon, the others followed him in a single file line. Soon, they came to a wide open area.

"To think that there is this much space inside Lavos," Nero said in shock.

"I agree," Marle said as she looked around, "I can't believe it. I thought Lavos was a living creature."

"Then what is at the core?" Magus asked seriously.

"I don't think any of us know," Crono replied, "that is why we are going to find out."

"He's right," Nero agreed, "we have to make sure that Lavos is dead."

"Well," Lucca stated, "I think he isn't. Mainly because of that breathing sound that we hear." Everyone turned towards the sound of the breathing. They all nodded their heads together and walked towards the sound. It continued to get louder and louder, until they arrived at the core. It look futuristic with panels everyone. In the center was a creature that was strapped into some of the panels on the ceiling. It had two arms like a human only three fingers and it's head was weird.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Nero and Albert shouted together.

"This must be Lavos' core," Lucca said as she pointed her gun at it.

"Then we slay it," Frog said as he took a battle stance, "for the future."

"Yes," Crono agreed as he took a stance as well.

"We smash it good," Ayla said as she cracked her knuckles.

"This-is-to-change-the-horrible-future-that-I-live-in," Robo stated, "and-to-make-it-better."

"We will not lose!" Marle shouted and pointed her bow at Lavos' core.

"My revenge has finally arrived," Magus said with a dark glare in his eyes. Lavos pulled open its chest and fired some lasers at the group. In the narrow space, it was really difficult to dodge. While they didn't dodge it all completely, they did dodge most of it. Crono and Magus cast Bolt at the core. Both attacks hit and caused some damage. Robo went around behind it and used a move he learned during his training, Shock. It caused some damage as well. Lucca was running around and shooting the core. Ayla slammed her fists into the head of the core, but it didn't do much. Lavos reached for her with one of it's arms. She jumped out of the way, but was caught by the other arm.

"Oh no you don't!" Crono shouted, "Lucca, power up my sword with fire." Lucca did as she was asked, and his sword shined with the power of fire. He jumped into the air and slashed at the shoulder. To everyone's surprise, he slashed the are clean off. Ayla freed herself from the grip of the fallen limb and jumped back.

"Thanks," she thanked Crono. Lavos looked at Crono and fired a laser beam at him. He quickly dodged it, and Albert jumped up and slammed his battle rod into Lavos head. Nero then launched multiple wind thrusts at the shoulder of the other arm to weaken it.

"Frog!" he shouted, "slice the arm off!"

"With pleasure," Frog said as he crouched down. He leaped into the air at the arm, and sliced it off at the shoulder. Lavos stared at the arm on the floor.

"There," Crono said seriously, "now it can't used it's main weapon." Lucca cast Flare at Lavos. It took major damage from it, but then fired lasers everywhere. Everyone started to dodge left and right.

_Now it isn't even giving us a chance to attack,_ Lucca thought.

"What are we going to do!" Albert shouted while dodging.

"Distract it," Crono said seriously, "I have a plan." Lavos stared at Crono and was about to fire a laser at him.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Nero shouted. He jumped at the head and stabbed it with his spear. Robo turned on his thrusters and launched himself at the head, and landed a solid hit. Ayla was kicking and punching it in various places. The laser that Lavos fired missed it's mark and Crono was glowing with magical energy.

"Crono!" Marle asked while shooting arrows at Lavos.

"Just a little longer!" Crono shouted.

"WELL HURRY YOU LAZY ASS UP!" Albert shouted. Nero jumped away from Lavos and launched a barrage of Wind Thrusts at him. They all hit.

"Everyone!" Crono shouted, "get back! LUMINAIRE!" Everyone jumped away from Lavos' core and a green dome encased it. Inside the dome was powerful lightning swirling around and causing major damage. Crono fell to one knee, and Marle rushed over to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked while casting Cura on him.

"Yeah," he replied, "it's just that spell takes a lot out of me."

"But that was powerful," Magus said in amazement. Everyone gathered together and looked at the damage that Crono's spell did. The core was badly damaged and wasn't moving anymore. There were holes all over the core and it was slumped over.

"Does mean we won?" Ayla asked.

"I-am-not-sure," Robo replied. For a few moments, there was nothing. Then, some pieces of the core fell apart and revealed a medium sized creature. It was mainly peach colored, two round objects on the sides of it's head, and it's mouth opened sideways.

"Is that. . .the REAL Lavos?" Nero asked with a disappointing tone.

"I hope not," Albert stated, "I mean, we had to face two large bad ass creatures, and now we have to face this skinny little twig?" Lucca looked around to see if there was some kind of trap, but she found something else. A list of every single species that ever lived on this planet.

"Guys!" she shouted with panic in her voice, "look!" Everyone looked at the screen that she was pointing to. Everyone was in shock, even Magus.

"What the hell?" Nero stated.

"It doesn't really matter," Albert said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Lucca asked in shock.

"It doesn't matter why all that data is here," Albert explained, "it doesn't matter what he was doing with it, and it doesn't FUCKING matter where it goes. We are here to save the future. And that means we kill that thing." He points his battle rod at the creature.

"You know what," Crono said as he stepped next to Albert, "I agree. Sometimes you do have the qualities of a leader Albert."

"Really?" he asked happily.

"Not enough to make you leader though," Lucca said with a smile as she walked up to them.

"Stop teasing me!" Albert shouted.

"Well then," Nero said as he stepped in line, "shall we finish what we started?"

"Yes," Frog agreed as he stepped forward and took a battle stance.

"We fight," Ayla said strongly, "we win!"

"Indeed," Robo said as he stepped in line with the others, "to-change-a-horrible-future-into-a-better-one."

"And so that we can live the rest of our lives in peace," Marle said as she pointed her bow at the creature and stepped next to Crono. Magus simply stepped forward to be in line with everyone else in a battle stance. Our heroes stare at the creature, determined to win.

"Lavos!" Crono shouted, "you die today!" Lavos screamed and two cores appeared from his hands. The area around them began to warp and twist until they were inside a time warp.

"What the hell did he just do?" Nero asked in shock.

"We are inside a time warp," Magus explained, "this thing could take us anywhere!"

"Then let's kill it and those sphere things!" Albert shouted.

"Tornado!" Nero shouted as he launched his spell at the foes that they faced. Lavos and one of the cores were damaged; however, the other core didn't look hurt at all.

"What in the world?" Frog said in shock.

"I'm not sure," Lucca replied, "but maybe that core absorbs magical energy."

"Let's try and see," Crono suggested, "Lightning!" He cast a bolt at the core, and it made contact with the core and it didn't do anything.

"I think Lucca's right," Marle stated.

"Crono," Frog called out to him, "let's take it down."

"Right." They performed an X-strike on the core and did massive damage.

"Alright!" Lucca shouted. Robo slammed himself into Lavos and made it stumbled back.

"Robo!" Ayla shouted, "toss Ayla!" Robo rushed over to Ayla and threw her high into the air. Nero was launching Wind Thrusts at the core that could be damaged by magic. Ayla did her spinning attack on the other core and destroyed it.

"One down," Crono said as he readied a spell, "two to go. LUMINAIRE!" Lavos and the remaining core were hit by the green dome, and took a lot of damage.

"How much punishment can this monster take?" Frog shouted. Suddenly, Lavos raised it's hand and a massive gray rock appeared. It was so massive that it was going to hit all of them.

"FUCK!" Nero shouted.

"We won't be able to dodge that!" Lucca shouted in a panic. Lavos threw it at them. However, before it made contact, Albert jumped towards it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Crono shouted.

"Attacking us with a rock was a bad idea!" Albert shouted, "NOW DIE!" He slammed his battle rod into the rock, and poured in some of his magic energy. The rock then flew backwards towards Lavos and the core. It hit both of them, and destroyed both of them at the same time.

"Wow," Nero said in shock.

"BOOYA!" Albert shouted. Everyone rushed towards him.

"How did you do that?" Lucca asked curiously.

"That was a rock," Albert explained, "and I have earth magic. I was able to command it to go backwards instead of forward."

"That was mighty impressive," Frog said with a smile.

"I have to admit," Magus stated, "your abilities with magic have grown greatly."

"Of course," Albert said as he did a pose. Suddenly, the area around them shook violently.

"What's happening?" Marle said as she grabbed Crono.

"I'm not sure," Lucca said as she and the others held onto each other, "but since we actually killed Lavos, and he was the one who brought us here, this could mean that the time warp is falling apart."

"You are correct," Magus replied, "who knows what time we will end up in."

"Everyone!" Crono shouted, "HOLD ON TIGHT!" They did so and watched as the time warp around them twist and warp around them. However, they soon passed out.

*Hours Later*

_What hit me?_ Crono thought as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw something he needed to see. He was in the Guardia Forests surrounding the castle. He looked around some more and found that everyone was around him.

"We did it," he said happily, "WE FUCKING DID IT!" Everyone else woke up from his shout.

"What is the matter with you?" Nero asked with a groggy voice.

"Marle," Crono said happily, "Lucca, Nero, and Albert, look where we are!" They did what they were asked to do, and their mouths dropped open.

"Guaria Forest?" Marle said in confusion.

"We made it back home?" Albert asked in confusion.

"It appears that way," Nero said while rubbing his head.

"This-must-mean-that-our-mission-was-a-success," Robo said as he stood up.

"Ayla knew we win," Ayla said happily.

"To think," Frog said with a smile, "we saved the future." All of them, except for Magus, were screaming for joy. They had saved the future and returned home.

**Epilogue**

Marle went to Lucca's house with Lucca so that they could get some rest. Robo went with them because he wasn't sure how the people else where would react to him. Magus simply checked into a local inn and Frog went with him. He still didn't completely trust Magus. Albert, Nero, and Ayla camped out in the woods. Crono went back home, and all of them slept through the rest of the day, and into the morning.

"Crono," a unknown male voice called out to him, "it's time to get up." Crono opened his eyes slowly to find a soldier from a castle.

_This can't be good,_ he thought.

"The king wishes to see you," the soldier said seriously.

_Definitely not good,_ Crono thought. He got out of bed and followed the guard. He was still wearing the clothes that he wore during the final battle. They went through the forest and arrived at the castle. Crono saw the king sitting on the throne. He knelt down silently.

"Welcome," the king said with a neutral voice.

"Greetings your majesty," Crono said with his head down.

"Tell me," the king stated, "do you know why I called you here?"

"My guess it has to do with me running off with your daughter," Crono replied.

"Partly," the king stated. Suddenly, Marle rushed in and stood in front of Crono.

"Father don't!" she shouted.

"Marle?" Crono said in shock.

"Nadia," the king said calmly, "I figured you would show up."

"Listen," Marle pleaded, "there was a reason why I went with him."

"To save the future," the king said with a smile, "right?" Marle and Crono looked confused.

"Wait. . .what?" Marle and Crono asked at the same time. Then, the old man from Arris Dome walked in.

"You all worked hard to save the future from disaster," he said happily. Then, the king of Guardia from the past walked into the room.

"You fought against Magus and saved the kingdom," he stated. Then, Kino walked in from behind the past king.

"Crono help beat reptiles," he stated. Marle looked around in confusion, and Crono joined her.

"What is going on here?" Crono asked in shock. Lucca walked out from behind the throne and had the Gate Key in her hand.

"I brought them all here," she said with a smile.

"But why?" Marle asked curiously.

"So that our ancestors and descendants could share with me your epic tale," the king explained. Marle looked at their guests and her eyes widened.

"You mean these are our relatives?" she asked.

"Yes," the king replied, "I was worrying about the law. Trying to punish Crono here for what he had done. Running away with my daughter. However, I know now that wasn't the case." The king stood up and walked over to Crono. "Stand my friend." Crono did what the king asked him to.

_And here I was thinking I was in trouble,_ Crono thought.

"Now then," the king said proudly, "you all should go and enjoy the last night of the fair. That includes you as well Nadia." Marle jumped for joy and wrapped her arm around Crono's left arm.

"Then let's go," she said impatiently and dragged Crono out of the room. The king smiled at the scene.

"So," he said as he turned to Lucca, "what you said was true."

"Of course," she replied, "why would I lie about them being in love?" The king laughed as he walked over to his throne and sat back down.

"You wouldn't."

WwwwwwW

Marle and Crono arrived at the fair to see the whole village there applauding for them.

"This is for the heroes that saved the future!" they shouted, "Moonlight Parade!" Some dancers popped out of nowhere and started dancing. They moved around the race track still dancing. Marle and Crono joined in for a little bit. However, they soon saw Nero and Albert motioning them over. They stopped dancing and followed them. They lead them to Lucca's teleporter where the rest of their group was waiting: Ayla, Robo, Frog, Lucca, and Magus.

"Hey guys," Marle said happily, "what are you doing here?"

"Yeah," Crono stated, "why aren't you enjoying the party and parade?"

"I fear we cannot enjoy the festivities tonight," Frog said sadly. The old man from Arris Dome walked up to them with Kino and the past king.

"Why?" Marle asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

"That Gate's are weakening," Lucca explained, "so we have to send everyone home before they close for good."

"So," Crono said sadly, "this is good bye."

"Yeah," Nero said with a sigh, "we didn't like the news either."

"Indeed," Albert said seriously. Lucca opened the Gate and Ayla stepped up to it with Kino.

"We did good," she said with a smile. Marle hugged Ayla.

"I'm going to miss you," she said sadly.

"We see each other in thoughts," Ayla said proudly.

"Wow," Nero stated, "such wisdom from a cave woman."

"You got problem?" Ayla asked seriously.

"No," Nero replied, "but it seems that some of our personality rubbed off on you."

"Then part of you with me," Ayla said happily.

"Now you better have strong kids," Marle said happily, "or I'm going to be in trouble."

"No worry," Kino stated, "Ayla strong." Ayla blushed brightly and then grabbed Kino.

"You idiot," she said with an embarrassed tone, "we leave now." She forced Kino into the portal. She looked back at her friends one last time before going through herself. Frog approached the portal with the past king.

"We should be going," Frog said seriously, "Queen Leene is waiting."

"You are right," the king said with a smile, "I'll meet you there Frog." He entered the portal. Frog looked at his friends.

"It has been an honor to fight along side each and everyone of you," he said proudly.

"Does that include Magus?" Albert asked curiously. Frog and Magus looked at each other.

"Only a little," Frog replied. Everyone laughed except for Magus who quietly chuckled.

"Frog," Marle said seriously.

"I am not one for long good byes," he said seriously, "so I will be off." Marle smiled.

"I see," she said happily, "well, actions speak louder than words so here." She quickly gave him a kiss on the forehead. Frog quickly blushed and jumped backwards.

"Don't some fairy tales end with a princess kissing a frog?" Nero asked with a smile.

"You're right," Albert agreed with him. Frog simply coughed and leaped into the portal. Magus walked up to and stared into it.

"Are you going to search for her?" Crono asked, "Schala." Magus simply stepped into the portal and didn't say a word. Robo and the old man stepped up to it next.

"What are you going to do in the new future?" Nero asked curiously. Lucca turned away from Robo.

"Lucca," Albert said with concern in his voice, "what's wrong?" Robo walked over to her.

"I-am-aware-of-what-might-happen-Lucca," he stated.

"What does he mean?" Albert asked curiously.

"Robo was created in the future that was destroyed by Lavos," she explained, "now that we have changed the future, he might not exist."

"Really?" Crono asked in shock.

"You might not exist Robo?" Marle asked sadly.

"I-will-exist," Robo replied, "the-new-future-will-have-a-place-for-me." Lucca grew furious and started slamming her fist on Robo repeatedly.

"DAMMIT ROBO!" she shouted, "STOP PRETENDING THAT IT DOESN'T BOTHER YOU! IT ONLY MAKES IT HARDER!" She fell to her knees and tears fell from her eyes.

"Lucca," Robo said sadly, "you-have-taught-me-these-emotions. I-thank-you-and-your-friends-for-teaching-me." Nero, Marle, and Crono smiled. Albert was comforting Lucca. She finally stood up and took off her glasses. She wiped away the tears from her eyes and put her glasses on.

"Take care," she said happily.

"I-will," Robo stated, "good-bye." He walked towards the portal and hit part of the teleporter device that Lucca made. The old man went over to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Warning," Robo replied, "oil-washed-over-eye-senors-sight-has-diminished." Nero, Albert, Marle, Crono, and Lucca laughed. Then, the old man and Robo walked through the Gate. A few seconds later, it closed. Lucca then tried the Gate Key to see if it worked. However, no portal appeared. The Gates have closed permanently.

"I guess that is that," Crono said sadly.

"Yeah," Nero agreed, "however, we can see them any time. All we have to do is remember them."

"I agree," Albert agreed. Together they stood staring at the place where the Gate was until a soldier walked up to them.

"Excuse me," he said politely, "but the king would like to see Princess Nadia and Crono the Hero."

"Man," Nero said with a disappointing voice, "talk about a lame title. How about Crono the Lightning?"

"That's not any better," Albert protested. The two started to argue about what Crono's title should be, but Crono left with Marle and Lucca to the main square. There the king awaited them with a large silver bell with a massive amount of balloons attached to the top.

"Father," Marle said in amazement, "what is this?"

"A new bell," he explained, "for a new millennium, Nadia's Bell."

"It looks great," Crono said with a smile.

"Now then," the king said with a smile, "can you give me a hand with this Crono?"

"Sure," Crono said as he walked over to the bell.

"I want to help as well," Marle said as she followed Crono.

"I am not going to sit on the sidelines," Lucca said as she walked over to them. They then saw Nero and Albert running towards them.

"Don't leave us out on the fun," Albert said when he reached the bell.

"Same here," Nero stated. The six of them raised the bell off of the ground. Once it was in position, Marle quickly went up and set in place so that the bell wouldn't fall. She also took off the balloons.

"There we go," she said happily.

"Who would like to be the first to ring the bell?" the king asked. Suddenly, the bell started ringing and it was Albert that was pulling the rope to ring it.

"I took the chance when I could," he said with a smile. Suddenly, Marle started floating up into the air.

"What in the world?" Lucca asked in shock.

"Help!" Marle shouted. Crono jumped on top of the bell stand and jumped out towards her. He caught her and with their weight, they were gently floating to the ground. However, a up draft appeared and it lifted them high into the sky.

"Where did that up draft come from?" Lucca asked in shock.

"One like that can't appear so close to the ground," Albert stated.

"Unless," they said together as they turned towards Nero.

"What?" Nero asked in confusion.

"Did you do that?" Lucca asked curiously. Nero looked at the happy couple flying through the air and smiled.

"Maybe," he replied, "after all, wind is my element." Lucca and Albert smiled.

"Well," Albert said happily, "it's fine. Hey Lucca, want to get some food?"

"Sure," Lucca replied. Together they walked off towards a food stand. Nero just stared into the night sky. Soon fireworks were being launched into the sky.


End file.
